Love Without Hope
by SilverWolf1500
Summary: Every one in this story is a human. Kates parents are killed. and the new kid in town, Humphrey, saves her. How will Lilly and kate cope with the deaths of their loved ones? And what will life bring them next? HumphreyxLilly. M for violence and Adult themes. Disclaimer: i do not own the alpha and omega characters. I do own my plot and my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Love Without Hope

Chapter 1:  
The Cruel Start to a Unhappy Future

(AN- My friend just picked up my iPod and wrote the title and a few sentences for this story. I grabbed it from him and continued it, while improving his sentences. This is my fourth story and I will go insane. Sorry, I am insane. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Alpha and Omega characters. Every one in this story is a human.)

Humphrey's POV:

I am here alone in my house, with the only source of light is the streetlight across the road, pondering all of my feelings. What purpose do I have here on earth. Am I just a road block, standing in other people's way?

I am sitting here in my underwear, unable to sleep, due to lacking a feeling of self-worth.

Then, out of nowhere I hear a two shots go off and A girl's blood-curdling scream coming from my next door neighbors house. I grab my 45 magnum out from my dresser drawer and sprint out the door. Not caring about what I am wearing.

I am worried for my high school crush, Kate. She lives next door, where the scream came from. I sorta gave up on her recently, since I realized that it is love that can never come true. She is the most popular cheerleader at Jasper high, way out of my league.

I try to open Kate's door but it is locked. I put my ear up to it and hear a guy yelling and a girl crying. I step back and take a deep breath. I put every emotion into a kick to try to take down the door. It busts from it's hinges and falls with a huge crash. I didn't know that was possible, especially for me, and I'm not even wearing shoes.

The scene in front of me is horrible. There is Kate's parents laying on the floor, both shot in vital positions, killing them in seconds. There is an older kid standing over Kate with a gun pointed at her head. I only have half of a second to process it.

He turns around as soon as I bust in and he fires at me. Pain erupts in my stomach and I slam against the wall. Everything is mute, and I move in slow motion. I somehow manage to pick up my gun and shoot back.

It must have been a lucky shot, because blackness is creeping into my vision, and I managed to hit his leg. He howls in pain and limps over to the window. He busts a hole in the window with the butt of his gun and climbs out.

I roll over and vomit blood. One minute I was thinking that I was useless. I now lay in my own blood in my underwear as I black out from excruciating pain, in someone else's house. The results of a truly selfless act.

Kate's POV:

The streetlight that shines through my window is bothering me too much, so I set out to sleep on the couch.

I hear the doorknob rustle as someone sticks a key inside. A feeling of terror washes over me. Who could it be?

The door swings open and I see my boyfriend Jack. I feel relieved, but then a new concern comes to me. "Are you crazy?" I whisper. "My parents are home!"

"I can fix that." he pulls out a gun from his jacket.

My eyes widen. "What is wrong with you!" I yell.

I hear my parents run down the stairs. "What the he-" is all my dad managed before he was shot. Jack quickly takes out my mom also.

I scream at the top of my lungs. "Why would you do that!" I sob.

He points the gun at me. "Take it off" he motions his hand at my shirt. "I want to see underwear NOW!"

Then I hear a huge crash and see Humphrey standing in the doorway in his boxers, and a gun in his head. 'You got what you wanted' I say to myself.

My ex turns and shoots Humphrey in the gut. "Humphrey!" I yell, not wanting to see another person die in front of me. Then Humphrey picks himself up. He must have a lot of strength to do such things like this. He then shoots Jack in the leg.

He goes to the window for a quick escape. I don't care about him anymore and I run over to the person who saved my life. He is passed out and is losing blood quick. I run to the door that has been kicked down.

"Help!" I yell to anyone who might here. "Help me!"

After about two minutes of screaming for help a girl my age runs in to the scene. "I've already called 911 and an ambulance will be here shortly." she looks over and sees Humphrey, "Oh my, you need to stop the blood flow immediately." she quickly looks around, but can't find what she needs. "Hold up" she pulls off her shirt and wraps up Humphrey's bullet wound.

"How do you know all of this?" I ask.

"From one of the high school courses. I took it mainly for extra credits, but I guess it helped."

"What's your name?" I ask, curious.

"Alaina."

She apparently isn't shy, because by the time the paramedics arrive, she still doesn't have a shirt on.

I watch as the paramedics take Humphrey away to the hospital. "Thank you." I whisper to him, wishing he could hear me.

"Well," says Alaina. "I'll have to check on him later. Call me when he gets back from the hospitable." she scribbles her number on a piece of paper and shoves it into my hand. "See you later."

I walk outside to get away from the nightmare. Lilly is at her friend's house for a sleepover. I walk in the direction of that house.

I can't hold it anymore and I start bawling. Here I am, sitting on a park bench, at midnight, crying my eyes out.

I need to go tell her. I am scared of how she will react, for it will come as a huge shock to poor Lilly.

Lilly's POV:

"So, what do you think about that new guy Humphrey?" Janice asks me.

"Well, he's been here for a year. And I've already got to know him a little."

"And..." Reba said, pushing for more.

"Well, I think he's cute." I said, with a blush.

"Cute?" Janice said, "Darling, he is HOT!" Reba and Candy nodds their heads in agreement.

"So about this dance coming up in spring," Reba starts.

Then we are interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." says Candy.

I hear Candy open the door. "Hey Kate," she says, "I'm surprised to see you here."

Kate whispers, to where I can barely hear her. "I... I need to speak to Lilly." she sounds as if she has been screaming and crying for a while. She might be sick or something.

"I'm here." I say as I walk over to my older sister. "What's up." she looks at me with pure sadness in her eyes. I lower my voice. "What happened?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"It's Mom and Dad." she starts to cry. "They- they were killed."

"What." I say, unable to believe my sister. "You mean... they're dead?" I clarify.

She just nods her head and starts to cry some more. I feel devastated, but I wasn't as close to them as my sister was. All my life, I felt as if Kate was the superstar of the family, and I was the accident.

"Come on," I say, "Let's take a walk."

I ditch my gossiping with my friends for something way more important. "Tell me what happened." I say, as I walk next to Kate.

She cries the whole time as she pours out the sad story. My heart increases it's pace when she mentioned Humphrey saving her.

Wow, he must be really heroic to be willing to take a bullet in his underwear. I find myself thinking about how he looked, but then I realize what I am doing and I push it out of my mind.

"Where are we going to sleep tonight?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, but I think we need to go visit Humphrey." she says.

I nod my head. I am secretly happy that we are going to see him. I have always thought he was dreamy.

Kate walks me home and we hop in her car. She then sets off to the direction of the hospitable.

We finally get there and we both hop out. I zip up my jacket, trying to get away from the cold.

Kate walks up to the counter. "Yeah, I'm here for the kid who got shot. He is my age and has grey hair, and is about this tall." she puts her hand over her head just a little bit.

"Down the left wing, room 315." the receptionist says, then starts typing something on her computer.

"Thanks." I say. My white hair flips to the side as we both briskly turn to our right. In the direction of room 315.

I walk up to the door and see a doctor standing in the way. "Um, could you please move? We need to see him." I point to Humphrey, who is laying on the bed, apparently sleeping.

"I can't let you two go in there. He can't have any visitors yet in his condition. He was shot less that an hour ago."

"But," Kate starts.

"Let them in." says Humphrey, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Kid," the doctor starts. "you can't let them-"

"Let them in." he says, with a more commanding tone.

The doctor throws his hands up then walks into the hall.

"Hey guys." he rasps. "Y'all are going to need a place to stay, right?"

Kate nods her head.

"Look, my door is probably unlocked, if it isn't, there is a key under the mat. Go to my house and sleep there. If you are hungry you can eat whatever is in the fridge." He says.

"But what about your parents?" Kate asks.

"They are dead." he simply puts it. "I'll save the story for another day. Go and get some rest."

I am touched by his generosity. "Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Because I know how hard it is to lose your parents right in front of your eyes. Now go, and don't be shy there. My home is now your home. And I apologize for any mess there is in the house."

"Thank you." I say, and I lean over and give him a peck on the cheek. Kate does the same to his other cheek. He just smiles and falls asleep.

"Let's go get some rest." I say, as we head out to Humphrey's house.

We get there and the door is unlocked. I lock it back and click on the lights.

Honestly, I was expecting a huge mess, like, underwear on the couch and chips on the floor. I was surprised to find a vacuumed carpet and everything looking clean. I don't know what mess he was talking about.

Kate opens a door and claims the bed for herself.

I walk down the hall in search of the bathroom. I finally find it and I relieve myself.

I open another door and I find out that it is Humphrey's room. I feel like an intruder, or a stalker. I just push it to the side. As long as I don't dig in his stuff, I won't be intruding.

I plop down on his bed, enjoying the smell of his deodorant and cologne. I quickly drift of to a fitful slumber, ridden with nightmares.

(AN- that was chapter 1 of my fourth story. Wow, that was the longest chapter I have ever done. I guess I have more ideas for this story than my other ones. To a friend named Emily: I'm not being a perv when I wrote about Alaina. If you are anyone other than Emily, disregard that last sentence. Well, lets see how this story goes. Until next chapter, keep writing your amazing stories, and I'll write mine. -SilverWolf1500)


	2. Chapter 2

Love Without Hope-2

Chapter 2:  
Moving In

(AN- chapter two! I Really like this story. I pretty much say that for every story I do. What can I say? My stories might be getting better. Last chapter i kept typing hospitable when i ment to say hospital. I was really tired. I am really trying to make large chapters in this story. Most of this story will be in Lilly's POV, cause she is my favorite character. My goal is about 1.5k+ each chapter. And i may just be using up space in my author notes, like this sentence, cause it is pointless. Alright, enough chit chat. Let's get down to business. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Alpha and Omega characters. I do own my OC's. I you would like to use one, just PM me. This is for any one of my OC's in any story.)

Lilly's POV:

I'm dreaming that everyone is laughing at me. They are making fun of my hair and my eyes. My mom said I was unique to be born with violet eyes and snow white hair. I've checked online, nobody else in the world has purple eyes.

The people in my dream are being brutal to me. I'm trying not to let any of it get to my head, because I know that I am dreaming. I can't help but a tear slide though.

Then I see Humphrey in the crowd and my nightmare turns to a mere good dream. He walks up to me and takes my hand. I start to feel tingly inside. "Come on," he says. "Let's get out of the crowd."

"Ok." I lean my head against his chest, feeling the warm, rhythmic beat of his heart. I can't help but catching a whiff of his cologne, and I feel as if I'm about to go crazy.

'I need Humphrey. Now.' I feel and irresistible urge to kiss him. The more I hold it in the more it wants to come out. It's just a dream, so what harm can be done.

I lean up and slam a kiss on his lips. He gladly accepts it and kisses back. We pull away and the distance between us is tingling with electricity. Where ever our skin touches it feels as if he is coursing energy to me.

Then all of a sudden I hear a gunshot pierce the night sky, and Humphrey is violently slammed against the ground. Bleeding. Broken. Dead.

"NO!" I sit up and scream. I look around me and find myself back in Humphrey's room. I let out a huge sigh.

Humphrey has about ten other girls that are "drooling" over him. I doubt he will even pay attention to me. Even if we are going to be housemates. He will probably go after Kate anyway. You can easily tell he has had a crush on my older sister.

I wipe the sweat off my forehead and out of my eyes, then I walk out of the room.

"Hey Kate. What's in the fridge? Any thing for breakfast?" I ask, starving.

"I can cook some bacon. That's all there is." she offers.

"Mmm. Yes I would love that." I have a weakness for bacon. I'm not fat or anything. I have a good figure and all.

My dad said that I liked bacon as if I were a guy. Thinking of my dad brings a twinge of pain.

I smell the delicious bacon sizzling. Out of no where, Kate's phone buzzes.

Kate's POV:

I pick up my phone and answer it. "Hello?"

On the other line I hear, "Hello, is this Kate Winslow?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. I'm just here to inform you that your parents funeral will be next Thursday. We did you a favor and cleaned up all of the mess and you can return home."

"Thank you, whoever this is. But I'm not going to live there anymore. I will have all of our stuff packed and we will leave. The house will be your responsibility."

"What?"

"Look, I'm only seventeen. Me and my sister are moving in with one of my friends."

"But..."

"Thank you." I say and I hang up the phone.

"Who was that? Lilly asks as she finishes cooking the bacon I started cooking.

"The morgue people." I say. "They cleaned up... Our parents." It doesn't feel natural to say that. I still cannot believe they are dead. "The funeral is going to be next Thursday." I say. I have cried so much, I cannot produce any more tears.

Lilly flips the bacon off of the pan an on to an awaiting plate. "How many pieces do you want?"

"Uh, I'll have two." I really don't feel like eating.

"Just two?" she looks surprised. "Oh, well. More for me then." She puts two of the pieces on another plate and sets it on the table next to another chair.

"Who else lives here with Humphrey?" I ask. He has to have some sort of guardian. I mean, he is seventeen, not twenty. How can he own his own three bedroom house?

"I don't know. It looks like he lives here by himself." she says.

"So, did you sleep good in Humphrey's room?" I ask, wanting to see her reaction.

I always have known my sixteen year old sister had a crush on him. I saw that since he moved here a year ago. She would talk about him nonstop, and not even know it.

She blushes and looks away.

"Did it smell good?" I ask, trying hard to embarrass her.

"Yes..." she whispers. I just laugh. She quickly changes the subject. "What are we going to do today?"

"We are going to get all of our stuff out of our old house and bring it here." wait, "Well, I don't know where we are going to put the stuff."

"I guess we will put it in the guest bedroom that is down the hall. You probably should have slept there instead of Humphrey's room." I say, making Lilly's question backfire on her.

"I... I guess I should have." Lilly looks ashamed.

"Hey," I say, comforting her. "I was just kidding."

"Come on," she says "Let's go get our stuff."

Humphrey's POV:

I wake up and stretch. I feel light headed, as if I have been treated with butt-loads of Novocain. "Ugh."

I can feel where the bullet wound is. The doctor told me that it did not puncture any vital parts in my body. He said I was lucky to survive with all of the blood loss, and I would have died if it wasn't for a pink tank top wrapped around my stomach. I don't remember how that got there.

I was informed that I will be able to go home tomorrow, due to a successful surgery to remove the bullet. The gun that the guy used wasn't as powerful as it should have been, so it didn't have an exit wound. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm just glad to be alive.

I hear knocking on the door. "Come in." I yell.

Then four girls walk in. I recognize them as Reba, Janice, Sweets, and Candy that also go to Jasper high.

"Hey, Humphrey. We heard what happened and wanted to see if you are ok."

"Well..."

"Were here to keep you company." says Reba.

"That's..."

"So are you going to be fine."

I cannot manage to finish any of my sentences. I then get an idea. I make my voice sound as sick as it could. "No." I rasp.

"What?" they all say.

"The doctor said I have a few hours left to live." I'm trying hard not to laugh at there expressions.

Right before they are on the brink of crying I say. "Hey, I was kidding."

I see their expressions change and they all laugh. "You got us." says Sweets.

"Yeah. I'm good like that." I say.

"So what do you want to talk about while we stay here?"

"Well, I was perfectly fine with watching the TV."

"Nonsense." says Janice, as she picks up the remote and turns it off.

I sigh. One of my favorite shows was about to start. At least I have it set to record at home.

"So about this dance coming up in spring..." Candy starts.

Oh, Crap. That kind of talking. I start to get very uncomfortable.

Then the nurse busts in the door. "Everyone out. I have to check up on Humphrey. See if he is healing right.

The girls groan as they are shooed out of the room. Once the door closes I say, "Thank You." to the nurse.

"Nah, don't thank me. Girls can be very annoying." she says with a laugh. "I still need to check up on the bullet wound though."

I nod, lean back, and close my eyes, preparing for the pain.

Lilly's POV:

I rummage through my room. "I really should have cleaned this room more often." I tell myself aloud. I look at all of my stuff.

I decide just to grab the essentials. My hair straightener, my hair brush, my shampoo, any other thing that has something to do with my hair, my tooth brush and toothpaste, all of my clothes, a few of my purses, my makeup bag, my book sack for school, my diary, my pet bunny named Mr. Snuggles, his bunny food, my phone charger, my laptop, and finally, my favorite book.

I always read chapters of the book to Mr. Snuggles. He seems to enjoy it. He tried to eat one of the pages once, so I keep him in his cage when I read now.

It takes me a few trips to get all of my stuff and I stick it all in the back seat, except for Mr. Snuggles. He will ride on my lap.

I really don't know why we are using the car. Humphrey's house is next door. Well, whatever saves energy, cause I am still tired from the restless night.

Kate walks up with a big bag of stuff. "That's it?" I ask.

"Well, all I need is a few outfits, and just wash them regularly."

I face palm. "C'mon Kate! I thought you were a girl. Where is all your stuff for your hair?"

"My shampoo is in this bag, and I can just use your straightener." she looks inside the packed car. "Why'd you bring all this stuff?"

"It's everything I need to survive through the day. Duh!" I roll my eyes.

She sighs and then starts the car.

After a ten second drive, we are in Humphrey's driveway. I spend about thirty minutes taking all of my things out of the car, and another hour arranging my new room.

"There!" I take my bunny out of his cage. "What do you think Mr. Snuggles?" he just chews on his own teeth. "I knew you'd like it." I put him back into his cage and he hungrily starts eating from his bowl.

I walk out of the room and into the living room. I grab the remote and turn on the TV, which happens to be on the news channel.

"Three people were shot yesterday on Winters Street. Two adults around their fifties were killed and a seventeen year old boy was hospitalized. Police report that they have no leads on the murderer just yet."

"Hey Kate. Your probably are going to be questioned about this thing." I said. Just then the phone rings.

Kate picks up the phone. "Speak of the devil." she says. She then answers the phone.

I turn back to the TV and change the channel. After ten minutes of flipping through all of the channels, Kate then walks back into the living room. "I have to take a ride to the police station for questioning."

"Ok. Hey. Could you drop me off at the hospital on the way?"

"You wanna see Humphrey?" Kate asks with an "Awww" voice.

I blush and look away.

"Hop in." she says with a smile, "I'll take you."

We arrive at the hospital and I eagerly hop out. Candy texted me that everything went fine during his surgery, and that he'll be home, and mobile, tomorrow morning.

A walk up to the receptionist. "315." she says, without even bothering to look up. I already knew that.

I walk in the doorway and sit in the chair next to the hospital chair. Humphrey is peacefully sleeping. He looks so happy. I wonder what he is dreaming about.

Humphrey's POV:

I am in a huge field, which happens to be the setting of a lot of dreams, and I am gracefully walking through it.

Someone taps on my shoulder and I turn around. "Delilah?"

"Hey Humphrey, how's it been?" Delilah was my girlfriend before my parents died and I moved to Jasper.

"I've been great!" I say, excited to see her.

"Well, let's get down to business. Shall we?"

"Wait, what?"

"There are about seven girls who would go out with you in a heartbeat. Eventually, you will have to pick one of them. I'm just here to caution you."

"Wait, so you wouldn't be mad if I dated someone else?"

"Listen here. I'm all in you head. I only know what you know. And by what you would infer, Delilah wouldn't be angry. I am being her just so you would pay attention."

"Oh," I say, disappointed.

"Now, choose carefully."

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is Lilly, sleeping in the chair next to me. She just looks so cute when she sleeps.

I stir, trying to change positions without disturbing Lilly. It didn't work. Lilly's eyes snap open as the bed creaks. She then yawns and stretches.

"Hey Humphrey." she says with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, Kate had to go to the police department to answer a few questions. I had nothing better to do, so she dropped me off here. So, I hear that you'll be coming home tomorrow." she leans closer to me.

"Yeah. I'll be home tomorrow. How long have you been here."

She checks her watch. "About three hours. Although I fell asleep for most of it."

"Oh." I am somewhat touched that she would sit by my side for three hours.

"How does it feel?" she asks.

"Well, it hurts. Right now it feels sore mainly."

We talk a bit more like this, until Kate pokes her head in the doorway. "Let's go Lilly."

"Oh, alright." she reluctantly gets up.

"Hey Kate! Don't forget to pick me up tomorrow." I remind her.

"I won't." she says.

"See you tomorrow." Lilly says with a little wave, as she round the corner and out to the hallway.

I find myself dozing off to sleep again, thinking about tomorrow.

(AN- I think this was the longest chapter. I can't tell until after I write all of this stuff. To ALPHA 01- don't leave out Alaina, she may want Humphrey also, and you may want to get an account, it makes these messages a lot easier when I can just PM you. Well, that was an epic (I hope) chapter two. Until next chapter, don't count your chickens before they hatch -SilverWolf1500)


	3. Chapter 3

Love Without Hope-3

Chapter 3:  
The Return Home and The Backstory

(AN- I really LOVE this story! I just have so many ideas for it and it never gets boring when I write it, therefore I can write huge chapters. So, please review! The more feedback I get from this, the more motivated I am. This goes with every story. DISCLAIMER: I do not own alpha and omega characters. I DO own my plot! if you want to use any of my OC's, just PM me.)

Kate's POV:

I wake up from the best night sleep I have had ever. There isn't a streetlight shining through the window, and this is the most comfortable queen mattress I've ever slept in.

I sit up and stretch my arms, and I check the alarm clock. 6:00. Wow, I slept late. Lilly probably isn't going to wake up for another four hours though. That girl can sleep through anything!

I decide to go get Humphrey. So he will be here when Lilly wakes up. I will pick up breakfast for all of us on the way back.

I grab my keys and head outside. Boy, will she be surprised.

Lilly's POV:

I wake up and stretch. This bed wasn't as comforting as Humphrey's bed. There wasn't the aroma of a clean boy lingering on the bedspread.

Speaking of clean, I'm not. I look at my alarm clock. 7:00. Wow, I woke up early. I have time to take a shower.

I walk to the bathroom with my shampoo. I turn the dial all of the way warm and get undressed. I open the closet and pull out a towel, and I set it on the counter.

I slide the curtains aside and stick my foot in the running water, and immediately yelp from the heat. His water heater must be cranked higher that ours used to be.

I turn the dial down and wait a bit, then step in. Wow, the water is still warm. My parents used to keep it low, due to money being tight these days.

I look at my wet hair and see a disaster. I haven't washed it in two days. I squeeze an extra amount on my hand and begin working on this mess.

I eventually finish and I step out of the shower. I dry off and wrap the towel around my chest.

I open the door to go to my room and then Humphrey walks into the hallway. "Hey Lilly." he says.

I jump and let out a little scream. My towel slips off and I grab it, but not before I was exposed for a bit.

Humphrey immediately shuts his eyes and whirls around. "Sorry!" he yells.

I run to my room and shut the door. I get dressed and I start to cry. I just embarrassed the heck out of my self in front of Humphrey.

I am pulling my top on and I hear a knock on the door. I am finished dressing so I softly say "Come in."

Humphrey enters the room and I look away. "Hey," he says very awkwardly. His voice grows calmer, "Look, I always do the same thing. You know what? Let's just forget anything ever happened."

"I just can't believe that just happened." I say.

He looks genuinely confused. "What happened?"

I grin and stand up, feeling much better. "Thank You."

"Hey, 's what do." he says. "Come on. Kate and I picked us up some breakfast."

He walks out of my room. I just stand there for a few moments and process what happened.

Whenever my towel fell Humphrey shut his eyes and looked away. Then he came in and comforted me, making me smile and washing away all traces of embarrassment. He knows how to make a girl feel good, that's for sure.

"Good morning Lilly. You're up early." Kate says as she pulls out six breakfast burritos out of a bag.

My eyes widen. "Who's going to eat all of that?"

She nods her head at Humphrey. I look at him funny.

"What?" he says defensively, "I haven't eaten normal food in two days." he pulls four of the burritos to him and immediately starts wolfing them down. He has already finished two before I am done unwrapping mine.

"Geez!" I exclaim.

"Oh yeah, Kate. When I'm done I'll pay you back." he says as he starts on his third one.

"You don't have to do that. You saved my life!" by the time she finishes this sentence, Humphrey's third burrito is gone.

He looks Kate in the eyes. "Hey, you are not obligated to do stuff for me. I saved your life, that is a good enough reward for me."

Wow, what a gentleman!

He unwraps and eyes his last burrito. "I don't know if I can eat this." he picks it up and eats half of it in one bite.

I look at the remaining piece of my burrito. I don't think I can finish this. It was so filling. I set it down. "Are you going to eat the rest of that?" he asks me.

Now I look at him like he is crazy. I don't say anything and I push my breakfast in front of him. "Thanks." he says as he finishes off my burrito.

I push out my chair and stand up. "I'm going to Janice's house. Can I take the car?"

Kate nods, "Sure, you go on ahead. I'll stay here and keep Humphrey company." she says sexily.

I roll my eyes and walk out the door. I don't even want to know how she is going to keep him company.

I climb into my sisters car and gun the engine.

Humphrey's POV:

"What did you mean by 'keep me company'?" I ask afraid of what she might say.

"Oh, I was just trying to make her jealous."

"Ah, sibling rivalry."

"You know how it is?"

"I... used to have a brother."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you when Lilly gets back."

"Alright. That's fair."

I plop myself on the couch, wince at the sudden pain, and turn on the tv. I flip through the channels and find nothing that I would watch, so I hand the remote to Kate. She happily accepts it and turns on one of her shows she likes to watch.

She turns on an episode that I cannot stand, so I make a hasty retreat to my room.

I pull my out my iPod from my pocket and lay down on the bed. After a few hours of watching Netflix, I hear the door bust open and about four girls all randomly talking to each other.

I pull Lilly out of the group and bring her into the hall. "What?" I ask.

"Well," she begins. "We were all talking at Janice's house, when Candy accidentally dropped her drink on the couch. Janice's mom got really pissed, so we retreated here to have a sleepover."

"But I'm here."

"I talked to them about that. They didn't seem to mind."

"Well, I promised to tell you and Kate what happened to me before I came here to Jasper. But I guess..."

"You can still tell us!" she interrupts.

Before I can object, she runs into the living room and yells "Hey guys! Humphrey is going to tell us his backstory!"

I face-palm. 'Why?' I scream inside of my head. By the time I walk out to the den, all of the girls are either sitting on the couch or on the floor, waiting.

I sigh and sit on the arm of the couch. I take a deep breath and begin.

_Flashback Time!_

I am sixteen and my parents, my younger brother and I are all watching our favorite family show, Wipeout. We are having the time of our lives, watching people fall flat on their faces, or get pushed off of one of the obstacles and into the muddy water.

Then we hear a rough knock on the door. My dad peeps through the blinds and his smile disappears faster than possible. "No time to explain," he yells to me. "Take your brother and run!"

Then the door is kicked down and he pulls out a gun and shoots mom. She crumpled in a heap on the floor, her blood quickly staining the freshly vacuumed carpet. My younger brother throws himself at mom.

The large man just laughs and shoots him also. I choke back a sob.

"You know not to anger the boss man!" he yells at my dad. "Since you did, I'll be losing my life too, so I'm going to make you suffer." he pulls the gun on my dad and shoots him in both knee caps. My dad howls in pain.

I jump in front of him. The large guy picks me up and throws me against the wall. I am flung effortlessly and flail in the air like a rag doll.

He walks over to me and pulls a knife. He then slashes me from under my right collarbone to my left side of my chest. Blood starts seeping from my wound and he presses one of his huge feet against me to keep me propped up.

All of a sudden the police sirens are echoing from outside the house. "Listen here kid! That cut will probably heal and make a scar. But this will keep an open wound on you for good."

He places the gun against his temples and fires. A second later the cops bust in. He sees me and runs over. "The ambulance is here and you're going to be ok."

I point to my dad, "Please help him." I say, before passing out from blood loss.

Two Days Later

The doctor stitched up my chest and I am to be released now. I immediately run over to my dad's hospital room. I see another man in there with him. "Dad!" I run up and gently hug him.

"Look buddy, let's get to the point. I'm going to die."

"But-"

"Shh." he cuts me off. "This is your Uncle Tom. You will be living with him in Jasper."

Uncle Tom waves to me.

"I knew this day would come soon. I've been dodging the bullet for too long. You always wanted to know why we always move. The 'Boss Man' was the reason. For your safety I cannot reveal anymore information. Now go with him, he'll bring you in and give you a home." 

_His tone gets a bit softer. "Now come give your dad one last hug."_

I embrace him, and my tears start to stain his hospital robe. "I love you." I say.

"I love you too, son. I am glad I get to talk to you right now. You are growing up to be a fine young man. I am very proud. And trust me, I'll be watching you, from above."

I stand up straighter, proud in myself because my dad is proud of me. "Now go. And don't forget the meaning of life."

Together we say, "Without Love, there is no hope."

Later, At Jasper

"Look kid, I'm going to leave. And I'm letting you run this old guy." he pats the outside of his house.

"So, I'm going to be living here alone?"

"Yup. Don't worry, your parents and I have been preparing for this day. Here's you debit card and all of the information." he hands me an envelope.

"Use all of the money wisely. There is enough to sustain you until ten years, whenever you have a steady career, if you don't blow it. Be careful, there is no one to bail you out anymore."

His phone buzzes. "It's time for me to go. You have your drivers license right?"

"Yes."

"Good. That truck is yours. You are already enrolled at Jasper high, 'Home of the Wolves'. The first day of school is in two weeks. Just get on the bus at six thirty."

He hops on his motorcycle. "Oh and by the way, next door are some cute girls. Keep an eye out if you know what I mean."

Just remember our family saying, and you'll always be fine.  
  
Back To Reality

"Without Love, there is no Hope." I tell everyone around me. All of the girls have sad "Oh I'm so sorry, you poor baby" looks on their faces.

"That guy left me with this." I take off my shirt and show them all my scar running across my chest. They all gasp and say random things like "Oh my.", "You poor thing!" and other stuff.

I slide my shirt back on and look at my watch. it has been an hour since I told my story, so it is almost dinner time. "Hey," I clap my hands. "Who wants some pizza."

They give me one last look of sorrow and they all agree. I go to the phone and call the nearest pizza delivery place.

"Hey, I'd like two large pepperoni pizzas. My address is 55153 winters street. Yes. Alright, oh and double the tip if you get here in the next thirty minutes. Bye."

Unsurprisingly, the pizza guy gets here in no time at all. I hand him fifteen dollars for the pizza and twenty dollars for a tip. "Thank you." I say as I close the door.

All of the girls share a pizza and I eat the other one. When I finish I tell the girls that I'm going to retire for the night. They all just nod their heads.

I walk to my room, unable to decide if sharing my story was a good thing or not.

(AN- as you can tell, I love this story. I made this chapter mainly for the backstory and Lilly's slip up in the beginning. I cannot tell you when I will update next. Hopefully, very soon. Thank you for all of the reviews and support. Until next chapter, be yourself. -SilverWolf1500)


	4. Chapter 4

Love Without Hope

Chapter 4:  
Comforting Purposes

(AN- I cannot express how much I love this story. That is why i can write 2k+ chapters with my short attention span. If you have friends on fanfiction, please recommend this story. I will be updating ASAP. I love to hear how people think of my stories. Now let's get started. DISCLAIMER: I do not own alpha and omega characters. I do own MY PLOT(sorry, just really like my story) and my OC's. If you want to use one of my OC's just PM me and I'll be happy to grant permission. Please? I wanna see how you can take my characters. Especially Adam in my first story Not All Wounds Heal.)

Lilly's POV:

I cannot believe how much crap Humphrey has been through in the last two years.

When he took off his shirt to show his scar, everyone gasped. I don't know if it was from his toned body, or from the scar itself. It was huge!

I can tell why the other girls were so ashamed to be around Humphrey after he told his story. They have ignored him through the first year he came here, which was the hardest time for him. He had to pull through the year he met death face to face through his family. Now that he is ok they want to be around him.

I could tell Humphrey was trying to lighten the mood when he asked us if we wanted pizza, so I enthusiastically said yes.

The dinner was awkward and Humphrey ate a whole large pizza. The whole time Humphrey tried to start a conversation, but it was like trying to light a fire, with two sticks, during a hurricane.

He finally gave up and retreated to his room for the night.

"What is wrong with you guys?" I point to all of them.

"What do you mean?" Kate asks.

"Humphrey was trying to lift every one's spirits, and you guys blocked him out again!"

I take a deep breath. "Look, this isn't what Humphrey wants. He wants us to be normal around him. So let's stop being ashamed to be around him."

Candy pipes up, "Well, I'm just ashamed t-"

"Stop!" I sharply cut her off,"You are no longer ashamed. Got it?"

"I guess so."

"Now let's sleep on it. I know we are all tired anyway."

Kate goes to her room and Reba and Janice go to my room, and everyone else tries to claim a good spot in the living room. I sleep on the floor, huddled up to my blanket.

I ever so slowly drift of to a dream. A dream of sorrow, and pain. A dream of pain from Humphrey's past.

"Hey Lilly!" someone from behind puts his hand on my shoulder.

I turn around. "Humphrey!" I say.

"So... um... Do- do you wanna, I don't know, like kinda sorta go out with me?" he says with hope written all across his face.

"Of course I would, kinda sorta." I joke with him.

He laughs, purely out of nervous relief. Then he takes my hand and we go walking.

I don't know what happened in between, but here I am, against the wall, passionately making out with Humphrey.

We are really going at it! We roll around as we explore the depths of each other's spit. (ew)

He begins running his hands along my back and I let out a few involuntary moans. He then breaks the kiss and removes my shirt.

I am slightly uncomfortable being in front of Humphrey in a bra. But that goes away when he pulls me into another kiss. Now we are rubbing up and down each other's back.

This time I break the kiss and remove his shirt. I cannot help but stare at his six-pack. He then breaks my stare and we make out some more, everything in my body says to go on, wanting more and more.

He then goes to remove my bra, while still kissing me. His warm hands run along my bare back as he succeeds in removing my last bit of upper body clothing. He sorta stares at my chest.

"They aren't that big." I say looking away.

"I think they are a perfect size." he says, as he starts kissing my neck and working his way down. It feels so good and I pull him up for another kiss while rubbing up and down his body.

Then his kiss grows cold and I feel something wet against my chest. I look down to see that I am covered in blood. Humphrey's blood.

He has a huge gash along his chest, and is bleeding profusely. He pales and collapses against the floor. I can tell he is going to die, so I lean against him and cry. I cry for him and I cry for us. What we could have been. What is never ment to be.

I press myself closer to him, not caring that I am getting blood all over myself. I choke back huge sobs as Humphrey shudders, and breathes his last.

"Lilly. Lilly, are you alright?"

I wake up and see Humphrey over me. "You looked like you were having a horrible dream."

"I..." I am relieved to see that Humphrey isn't dead. And I am clothed. "I was." I look at my watch and it says 11:00. "Why did you come to the living room?"

"Well, I was going to the bathroom, and I heard soft crying, so I walk out here and you were sweating and whimpering."

"I guess it isn't good for me to sleep on the floor." I whisper.

"Why don't you sleep in your bed?"

"Reba and Janice claimed it."

"Ah. Well, why don't you come and sleep in my bed?"

My heart skips a beat. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Come on." I get up and walk toward Humphrey's room. I plop on one side of the bed as he goes to the bathroom.

He gets back and goes to sleep on the floor. "Wait!" I say, starting to get a little embarrassed. "You don't have to sleep on the floor. There is room up here." I pat the empty space beside me.

He looks at me with an "Are you sure?" face, and I nod my head. He slowly climbs in and gets under the covers. I get as close to him as possible, blaming it on the bed size.

I fall asleep with my head against Humphrey's chest, awaiting the best sleep one person could possibly get.

I am awoken with voices. "Aw come on"s and "Not fair"s

I open my eyes and see all of my friends staring at me and Humphrey.

"So you wait until we are all sleeping, then you claim the best spot in the house?" Sweets says.

I blush and sit up. Humphrey wakes up next to me. He looks at all of my friends. "What's going on?" he asks sleepily.

"There just jealous" I whisper to him. He blushes and gets up out of the bed.

I am extremely disappointed. I thought I was going to wake up and see Humphrey's face next to mine. But no, I wake up and see four girls with annoyed looks on their faces.

The girls all leave the room and I walk over to Humphrey. "Thanks," I say, "for comforting me." I walk over to him and I rub my head to his chest. "I had a good sleep tonight."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Every night since I came to Jasper I would have the nightmare of my parents killed relived over and over. Tonight, I did not have one bad dream." he gets closer to me. "Thank you." he whispers into my ear.

Oh, crap. I am feeling how I felt in my first dream that I had. I'm getting that tingling sensation, telling me to be with Humphrey. Now!

I finally give into the irresistible urge and kiss Humphrey. This isn't a dream, this is way better. Reality.

He looks shocked for a second, then goes along with the kiss. I don't know what breaks us apart, but we just stare into each others eyes when it does.

"You know what?"

"What?" I say.

"I'm glad you are the only one in the world with purple eyes."

"Why?" I am confused. I thought my eyes were a burden.

"Because no other guy in the world can see the spectacular beauty in those violet eyes. Your eyes."

My stomach starts fluttering. I kiss him lightly on the cheek. "You are so sweet."

I look at him for a few seconds. "I now have hope."

"What?" now he looks confused.

"Because I have found love." I place him against the bed and plant another kiss on his lips and he gladly accepts it. his hands rise to the back of my head and he pulls me closer, and my hands go to his sides. I fall down on the bed and he follows me, without breaking the kiss.

"Ew." Kate says as she watches us make out.

We quickly stop kissing and look at Kate. Humphrey clears his throat. "Well, um... I'm going to make some coffee." he says as he exits the room.

"Thanks." I say to Kate, very annoyed.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I heard you slept with him last night though." she raises her eyebrows.

My eyes grow larger. "Not like that! I was having a bad dream and he let me sleep in his bed for comfort purposes. Nothing happened."

"It sure looked like something happened. People don't just randomly kiss other people with that kind of passion without something happening first." she jokes.

I look away. "Not like that." I whisper.

"I know. You didn't do that. I get it." she helps me to my feet. "You need to go get dressed. I need to go make a phone call."

I watch my sister leave the room. Just the way she is would turn on every guy there is. I am wondering why Humphrey even bothers to be nice to me.

I shake my head. He bothers about me cause that is how he is. A very good guy.

I walk to my room, pet Mr. Snuggles, and pick up my diary and start writing.

'Oh, you are going to like this...'

Humphrey's POV:

I awake with the feeling of movement on the other side of the bed. Yeah, Lilly is sleeping with me.

Now I hear multiple girls voices saying stuff. As my senses creep back to reality I make out the words "...claim the best spot in the house."

I sit up, realizing the four girls are standing in my doorway, staring at us. "What's going on?" I ask Lilly.

She whispers in my ear, "There just jealous." I blush and get out of the bed.

The girls eventually make their way out of my room and Lilly walks up to me. "Thanks," she comes closer. "for comforting me." she leans her head against my chest. " I had a good sleep last night."

I start thinking about my night and I realize something. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Every night since I came to Jasper I would have the nightmare of my parents killed relived over and over. Tonight, I did not have one bad dream." I lean in to where my mouth is next to her cheek. "Thank you." I whisper.

She looks like she is conflicting with herself. She then presses her lips against mine. Woah, she catches me off guard. But this feels good, and natural, so I return the kiss. I haven't felt so happy, so secure in years.

I don't know what separates us from this blissful moment, perhaps a lack of air, but we eventually just stare into each others eyes. I see the most beautiful thing in the world, that no other man can say they saw.

Her eyes.

"You know what?" I say, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I'm glad you are the only one in the world with purple eyes." I say, looking even deeper into her eyes.

"Why?" She looks confused.

"Because no other guy in the world can see the spectacular beauty in those violet eyes. Your eyes."

She kisses me on the cheek and my heart starts racing. "You're so sweet."

The studies me for a second. "I now have hope."

"What?" what does she mean?

"Because I have found love." she pushes me on the bed and leans in for another kiss. This time I am prepared, so I gladly take the challenge and kiss her back. I pull her closer, wanting more. We tangle up on top of my bed, both of us wanting to explore the other.

"Ew."

I quickly break our magical kiss and see Kate standing in my doorway.

I clear my throat "Well, um... I'm going to make some coffee." I say, as I walk out into the kitchen. Wow, I just made out with my best friend. Best start to a day ever.

I wonder what would have happened if Kate hadn't interrupted us. It would have spiraled out of control and would have gotten extremely intimate.

I get a little excited at this thought, so I push it out of my mind. My mom always said the secret to a great gentleman is to respect the woman's feelings first.

I pour in some coffee beans into my coffee maker and turn it on. I sit there and watch the beans get crushed and blended, with a smile on my face.

Alaina's POV:

I am sitting in my underwear and watching tv. My parents our out of town right now, so I eat my cereal on the couch.

My phone starts ringing and I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Is this Kate?"

"Yes."

"How's Humphrey?"

"He's doing great. You should come down here and hang. There are four other girls beside myself and Lilly. It's at the old looking house next to my old one."

"Alright, sounds fun. I'll be right there in a minute."

(AN- I think these chapters just get longer Each time. I gave this story what my friend wanted. A makeout scene with Humphrey and Lilly. Actually two, if you count Lilly's dream. I cannot wait to start on chapter five! See ya then. Until next chapter, don't be afraid to show your love. -SilverWolf1500)


	5. Chapter 5

Love Without Hope-5

Chapter 5:  
Close Calls

(AN- I'm not updating my other stories as much as this one. I just want to keep this story rolling. If you are not reading this story, i think you're missing out. So, who wants another chapter? (Raise your hand) alright. Here is chapter five. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the alpha and omega characters. I OWN MY PLOT! Sorry. If i see anyone with a story like this one i will get as legal as possible and Shut You Down! Sorry if i seem mean right now, I'm just over protective of my story. If you want to use one of my OC's, just PM me for details. Those I will be willing to share. Suggestive themes ahead)

Lilly's POV:

I finish writing in my diary what happened with me and Humphrey.

I end it with, 'Does that mean I have a chance with him?'

I close my diary and walk to my dresser and I take off my top that I sleep in and throw it on the ground. I dig in my drawer for a bra. I find a light blue one after looking in all of my drawers.

I'm not that organized. Whenever I have clean clothes I just shove them in each drawer.

I take off my long pajama pants and look in the drawer for some jeans.

I hear a knock on my door. I figure it is either one of the girls, so I wouldn't mind if they saw me like this. And if it is Humphrey, I might not mind either way. "Come in!"

Humphrey opens the door, looks at me for a split second then shuts it again. "Sorry!" he yells. "You said-"

"No. It's fine. Come in."

He hesitantly opens my door and walks in. He puts on his signature "Are you sure?" face. I giggle a bit, because it's so funny when he does that face. He closes the door and walks up to me.

I resume looking for some jeans. He looks over my shoulder at my dresser. "You might want to get a bit more organized. I mean, at least have one drawer for each type of clothing. You can still shove them in there though."

Hmm. I open another drawer and find what I have been looking for. My dark blue jeans with the holes by the knees.

I walk over to my closet and flip through all of my shirts.

Humphrey gets back to his train of thoughts. "So, what are you thinking for breakfast?"

"Oh, I don't know." I grab the top that I was looking for. "Maybe we could go somewhere to eat." I slip it on.

"Yeah, I was thinking like-" his train is derailed again. "Woah."

"What?" I ask innocently, already knowing why. I put on one of my shirts that hangs off of my shoulders. It used to be my sisters, so it has sexy written all over it. Literally. On the front it says sexy.

"Umm. You are looking hot right now."

I blush and get right next to him. "You wanna see how hot I am?"

"Uh, duh!" he pulls me closer to him and leans in. I stand on my tiptoes and connect our lips.

We find our selves on my bed this time. I am on top of Humphrey and his hands find my back. He sticks his hands under my shirt and rubs my bare skin.

This feels way better than my dream, and I let out a soft moan in between our kiss. He rolls over so he is on top of me, and kisses me more.

I have and idea, and I stick my tongue inside of his mouth. He opens his eyes and our tongues roll around in each other's mouths. I pull him even closer to me, desperately wanting more. I stick my hand up his back and lift his shirt up.

I pull his shirt off and my eye catches his scar. I feel really sad, but he lifts up my chin and plants another kiss. He pulls off my shirt and continues kissing me.

I cannot believe what is happening. Humphrey and I are... really going strong right now. He pulls off my shirt and glances at my light blue bra.

I'm not as... blessed with size as my sister is. He picks up my insecurity and he pulls me into another kiss. He breaks it and whispers in my ear. "You should never feel bad about yourself. You are perfect just the way you are."

I feel all fluttery inside and pull him in the best kiss I could possibly manage. His hands go to my jeans and he gives me that look that I love. I nod my head and he begins pulling my jeans off.

By the time he is halfway done, the door opens. "Hey, Lilly. Do you know where..." she sees us together and her mouth hangs open, and she trails off. "Humphrey is." she slowly finishes.

I pull up my pants and Humphrey grabs his shirt and awkwardly walks out of my room. He shoots me a sorrowful look as he rounds the corner.

I run up to Kate. "What is with you and interrupting!" I scream at her. I sit on my bed and break down, crying into my hands.

She sits on the bed next to me and pulls me into a hug. I just cry against her shoulder. "Now, were you really going to do that? At sixteen!"

I continue bawling. "We- I started it. I can't- I didn't know-" I can't keep myself from crying. I just couldn't resist myself.

Why does Humphrey have to be so dang hot?

She pats my back. "Well, if I had to say one thing as your friend and not a family member, I would say Humphrey is the best start. He puts the girls before himself in any situation." she looks me in the eyes. "Even sex."

"The whole time he was giving me his 'are you sure?' look on his face. That just turned me on more." I say, looking ashamed.

"Now you guys are just going to feel embarrassed in front of each other."

"Yeah." I am also embarrassed to be in front of Kate right now.

She looks at me. "I'm just glad I walked in as soon as I did. It would have been much worse if you guys were-"

"I get it." I don't want for her to continue.

"Come on." she helps me to my feet once again. She looks at my shirt on the ground. She picks it up and looks at it. "Ah, that is how it started." She tosses the shirt to me. "Put it on, there is someone else here."

"Who?"

"The person who saved Humphrey's life." she walks out of my room. I slip my shirt on. Whoever this person is, I need to thank them.

I walk out into the living room and see the most gorgeous girl talking with my friends. Kate sits down and points to her. "This is Alaina."

Humphrey's POV:

I walk into my room and slip on my shirt, and then I lay down on my bed. I just stare at the ceiling. What just happened? I walk in Lilly's room to see what she wanted for breakfast, then we get caught with Lilly's pants down.

Why does Lilly have to be so dang hot?

She just drew me in. And when she put that one shirt on it was like I was in a trance.

I don't know how long I am laying there, but eventually I hear Kate call to me. "Humphrey! Get in here." I don't move. "Humphrey! Now!" she barks. I still don't budge.

She walks up to my doorway. she leans against it. "Come on! There is a girl I want you to meet."

I continue staring at the ceiling. "Isn't there enough girls around me? I can't even handle one without going crazy!"

"This one is different."

"How. Is she neutered or something?"

"Ugh! You are so annoying!" she huffs.

"Hey, this is my house."

She just sighs. "Look, this girl saved your life."

"Is it that nurse? Isn't she a little old?"

"No!" she screams. "She stopped the blood flow when you got shot."

Something clicks. "Was she wearing a pinkish red tank top."

"Actually it was white, until she wrapped it around you."

Hmm. It did look a little tye-dyeish. I must have been bleeding a ton. I take a deep breath and slowly sit up.

"Alright." I get up and walk into the den. I see who Kate was talking about. She is drop-dead gorgeous.

"Hold on a sec." I smile at her and walk to my room. I close the door and walk to my AC-DC poster and take it down.

I then clench my fist and punch a hole in the wall. The throbbing in my hand tells me that this isn't a bad dream.

I tack the poster back up and I walk back into the den, where all of the girls are looking at me funny. "Alright. I'm good."

Kate walks up to me and takes my hand. She drags me to the couch and shoves me against it. "You two need to talk."

"Come on girls, we need to go." Kate herds all of the teens out of the house and takes them somewhere else.

"So, you feeling better?" she asks me.

"Yeah." I say, trying not to look at her. I can't have anything crazy happening. "Sorry about your shirt though."

"Nah, it is okay. I have a few others." she smiles at me. I try to turn away, but I was too late. She caught me in her gaze.

"Look," I get down to the point. "Thank you for saving me. I don't know what I could do to repay you."

"I have a few ideas." she purrs and she leans in to me. She kisses me on the lips, but I don't close my eyes.

She pulls away after a few seconds. "What?" I ask.

"Hey, you owed me. You're lucky that your hotness didn't cloud my reaction time when I first saw you, or you might be dead right now."

"Umm... Thanks. I think." I sigh, "You are very... Pretty and all, but I have something with Lilly. I can't just blow that."

"But, she is just a sophomore," she protests.

"Yeah. She is my sophomore. I'm sorry."

She stands up abruptly. "I saved your life!" she yells.

"Yes, and like I said to Kate when I saved her life. That it was good enough for me that I did save her."

She slaps me, hard, across the face, her nails digging into my cheek as her hand rakes across it. I feel blood flowing down my face. "Ahh! Hooo man!"

"You inappreciative jerk!" She starts running to the door.

"Wait!"

She opens the door. "Go to hell!" she yells as she slams the door.

Kate, Lilly, and Lilly's friends run in from the back yard. "What happened?" Kate asks looking at the blood trickling down my face and neck.

"I say we had one of the best friendly chats ever recorded in history." I say sarcastically.

Lilly runs and gets me a wet hand towel to soak some of the blood. She presses it against my face. "Thank you." I say, and I take it from her.

"What really happened?" Lilly asks me.

"Well, when you guys left the room, I apologize for her shirt. I ask 'what could I do to repay you?' she kisses me. I said I have something with Lilly..." I stop for a sec.

I lean next to Lilly. "We do have something, right?"

She giggles and nods her head. It might just be my imagination, but I think I heard some soft groaning. Maybe it was the wind.

And I continue "... She slaps the crap out of me. I say something weird like 'hoooo man!' out of a reflex of the sudden pain. She called me a jerk. Ran out and told me to go to H-E double hockey sticks! Then y'all bust in with faces as if I kill puppies for a living. The end."

I lean forward. "Now the person who saved my life isn't ever going to speak to me again. Now I feel like crap, and if crap could crap crap, I'd feel like the crap's crap crapping crap while-"

"I think we get it." Kate says, and all of the girls look at me funny. Kate shakes her head. "Well, girls are very... emotional about that sort of things. She'll eventually come around."

And Lilly looks at me with her beautiful eyes. "And I can take your mind off things," she says innocently.

"Let's not get too cra-" she plants one one me before I could finish. The pain in my cheek melts away into nothing, as we lock lips.

I return to reality when I hear the four girls complaining. We break our kiss and the pain slowly edges back.

"Well, I'm going to take everyone else home." Lilly says. "Come on girls." she takes them all to the car. The five of them drive off, leaving me and Kate. Alone.

She starts scooting closer. 'Oh Crap!'

"I just want to show you how thankful for you saving my life." she leans even closer to me. Here we go again. Let's try not to end this in screaming and blood shed.

"I guess once couldn't hurt." I say.

"Now that is the attitude that I like to hear." she closes the distance between us to a few centimeters. "Thank you." she whispers and she put everything she has into that kiss. Which I have to say, is a lot.

The kiss is great and all, I mean, come on, it is Kate. The girl I have been crushing over for a year. Way out of my league! But it lacks the passion that Lilly can put into it. Which is good, because that means this will not get out of hand.

She breaks the kiss and leans against my chest. "So." I look at my watch. 11:00. It looks like we missed breakfast. "What do you want to eat for lunch?"

She looks into my eyes. "I don't know, but I'm hungry!"

"Say, how 'bout some burgers."

"Sure!"

An Hour Later

Kate, Lilly, and I are at McDonalds.

"This is not what I thought you ment by burgers." Kate says.

"What? We are eating at a fast food burger joint. How is it not burgers?"

Lilly pipes up. "It's mainly us watching you eat burgers. We settle with chicken nuggets and fries. You are eating three double quarter pounders!"

"Hey. I skipped breakfast."

"There's always an excuse for you being hungry, isn't there?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I say with a grin.

I stuff my last bite into my mouth. "So," I joke, "What's for dinner?"

They widen their eyes. "I'm kidding." I say. They look sorta relieved and Lilly kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Alright, let's go home, watch a movie, and await the dreadful tomorrow."

"What's so horrible about tomorrow?" Kate asks.

"School. Everyone is going to be treating me as some sort of hero or something if they heard what happened. I mean, I was on most news channels. I just wanted to be treated normally, which is being left alone."

"I'm in that safe class stage. I'm not too popular that people call me a jerk, and I'm not too wimpy that people pick on me. I have a nice system working out for me."

"Ah."

"Well, shall we?" we get up from the table and get inside of my truck.

Another Hour Later At Home

Kate and Lilly are huddled up one on each of my sides. "I can't believe you talked us into watching a horror movie." Kate says through closed eyes.

Lilly pulls me closer as an innocent bystander becomes decapitated. "Oh man, come on. That was so fake. You can see the green screen effects!"

I love to point out every flaw in a horror movie. Like when a person is fumbling a gun and cannot shoot in time. Normal, sane people can hold a gun. And their screams are so fake also. They have no hint of being terrified in them.

Both girls whimper and buries their faces into my shoulders as someone starts vomiting a herd of flesh eating worms, which in return start eating him.

"Oh come on! It's 2012! Make your monsters stop looking like stuffed animals and use some real animation."

Eventually the movie comes to an end and both girls will not let go of me.

I start to peel them away when I hear Kate whisper, "Why don't we all sleep in my bed tonight. It's big enough."

"Good idea." whimpers Lilly.

I get it. They are scared and need some manly comfort. "Alright. Let's go."

I am here sleeping with one girl on each side of me. How lucky can a guy get?

(AN- I am on a shrimp boat. Shrimping. Duh. No I got on the shrimp boat so I could herd sheep. Well, boredom kicks in and I produce amazing chapters. How did you like the chapter? Well, I'm gonna retire this chapter. Until next chapter, don't get caught up in fake love. It hurts. Speaking from experience. -SilverWolf1500)


	6. Chapter 6

Love Without Hope-6

Chapter 6:  
The Trials of Love And Jealousy

(AN- still on that shrimp boat. As soon as I'm off and at an available space, preferably my dads house, I will upload all of these. That is why all of a sudden you will see like three or four chapters in one day. I am in a total no wifi zone when I typed these chapters, so I apologize if there was a suggestion and I didn't place it in the story. I think I did ok with my first story. I think I did good with my second and third stories. I think I am doing amazing on this story so review so I can know what you want to see, or what you think of the story. Thank you for all of my loyal readers. DISCLAIMER: I do not own alpha and omega characters. I Own My PLOT! I cannot stress that as much as I already am. I also own my OC's, and if you want permission to use one of them, just PM me. Cough cough. Lots of Suggestive themes ahead. This is why I rated this story M.)

Lilly's POV:

I fall asleep next to Humphrey. For some weird reason I am not jealous that Kate is sleeping next to him also. Maybe it's just the fact that she is my sister, and she wouldn't do something like that to me.

Entering DreamWorld (dramatically said)

"What the hell is going on!" I scream. Everyone is crowded in a circle. I shove my way to the front and see Humphrey bleeding and dying.

What is it and me having dreams where Humphrey dies? Although as Humphrey's grip on reality weakens, I start to feel worse and worse also.

Humphrey breathes his last, and darkness steals my vision.

My vision slowly returns and I see me and Humphrey in a room. The only thing in the room is a bed. As if we knew exactly what was going to happen, we both hop under the covers and get undressed.

I am lying here with the only thing covering me is Humphrey, and I await what should be the best time of my life.

Humphrey's POV: (Not in DreamWorld)

I open my eyes and see Lilly, who is sort of moaning in her sleep, though it doesn't sound like a nightmare so I don't wake her up immediately.

I look on the other side of me and I see Kate starting to stir. She opens her eyes and looks at me. Then she caresses the side of my face and gives me a quick kiss.

I am confused. She says, "It's time to get up to get ready for school." she gets up and takes of her shirt and pants. I can't help but stare at her butt for a second.

"I'll wake up Lilly." I say, prying my eyes away from Kate's backside.

I roll over and wrap my arms around her and start kissing her neck.

"Humphrey." she moans.

I sit up, "So you are awake then."

She opens her eyes. "What?" she looks around then gets a little disappointed, for what I do not know.

Then she looks at me. "Good morning Humphrey." she says. We start kissing and we go on for a few minutes.

"Ok, I think that is enough." Kate says, as she puts on her shirt. I cannot help but notice that it is a tad bit too tight. "This will do." she pulls it off and goes into the bathroom in her room.

Lilly climbs out of bed and makes her way to the shower. I get up and walk toward my room. I unwrap my old bandage that is around my stomach and see that the wound is nicely healing, so I don't need the wrap anymore.

Right before I slip on my shirt Lilly comes in my room, slightly wet and a towel wrapped around her. "Do you have anymore soap? She asks.

"Yeah, follow me." I drop my shirt and walk into Kate's room to go to the master bathroom.

"I keep all of the extra stuff for the bathrooms in here." I tell Lilly, and I knock on the door.

Kate answers, "I'm in the shower, come in."

I walk inside and Lilly stands at the doorway. "I'm just getting some soap for Lilly." I tell her.

I open the bathroom closet and grab a bar of soap. As my back is turned from Lilly she creeps up and pushes me into the shower. My shin hits the tub and the shower curtain falls as I slam into the inside. Kate screams and Lilly starts laughing.

Lilly's POV:

I knew where the soap was. Heck, I didn't need any soap.

Humphrey leads me to the bathroom where Kate is showering. Whenever his back is to me I give him a little shove and he goes sprawling into the tub. The shower curtain is knocked down and Kate's face is priceless.

"Ow Lilly." he says. He tries to get up but he is stuck.

Kate jumps out of the shower and whips my towel off of me and puts it on her. "No!" I plead as I try to get it back, with no avail. Humphrey rolls over and I'm desperately needing something to cover up. I just use my hands and cross my legs.

Humphrey sees me without a towel and he closes his eyes.

He opens his eyes while I'm screaming, although I wish he didn't. Kate pushed me in the shower with Humphrey.

Whenever she pushed me my arms are flailing, trying to hold on to something. Since my arms were out, Humphrey gets a face-full of my boobs.

Kate is laughing her head off. I can see how this thing backfired on me. Kate avoided being seen by Humphrey, but I didn't. So once again I feel like wanting to curl up and die.

I pull my chest out of his face and see that he is really red. He is madly blushing. I just realized exactly what happened and I start to cry on the spot.

"Hey Lilly," Humphrey and I are both soaked. He caresses my face and I sort of forget the situation that I am in. I am slightly aware that I am naked and he is half naked. "It's alright. It's just me. It isn't like some perv posted your hot body on the web."

That is so sweet, so I press my chest against his and we make out. The energy is intensified since we both are topless, and the water falling on us just makes everything better.

We roll around in the tub and I manage to catch a glimpse of Kate's face. Oh man it looks hilarious. And just so I can see more of a reaction, I wrap my legs around him, pulling him even closer to my body. He gladly accepts this and starts rubbing all over my bare back.

After a few more minutes of our wrestling Kate is still staring, so I see if I can break her out of her trance. I break the kiss and drop my hand to Humphrey's pants and start pulling them down. I finish his pants and throw them at Kate.

"Enough!" screams Kate as she dodges the flying pants. "I don't want that happening in my tub! Get out!" she points to the doorway.

Humphrey and I get up. I now do not care anymore if Humphrey ever sees me naked. I'm just going to keep trying to make it worse for Kate though. "Humphrey, could you please carry me to the other shower?"

He looks stunned for a second. "Sure," he puts his arms under my knees and at my back and he lifts. I giggle a bit whenever his arm brushes my butt. I throw a 'ya jealous?' look at Kate and she gets very angry.

I wrap my arms around Humphrey's neck and press into him. He makes it into the other shower, which is still on, and sets me in it. Right before he walks out I grab his wrist. "You need to get cleaned up for school too." I say with my most innocent voice that he cannot say no to.

I pull him inside the shower and we make out some more. I eye his boxers, wondering what's inside. I need to make him willing to take them off, or I'll have to take them off for him.

"Why don't you get fully naked and take a real shower?" I softly demand. He puts on his 'are you sure' face that I can't resist. He needs to cut that out, cause every time he does it the answer is always going to be yes.

"Look," I say, crouching down. "I'll do it for you." I slowly pull his underwear down until eventually I see something peek out. I can't take it anymore, so I throw the boxers to his ankles.

"Woah. That is a big-

Kate's POV:

Why is Lilly doing this to me? She knows I like Humphrey, so why does she have to rub it in that she has him and I don't? I cant believe it when Lilly asked to be carried to the shower. They are both pretty much naked!

I pick up Humphrey's wet pants and throw than into the hallway. I walk into Humphrey's room. I'm gonna show him that I can be way hotter than my little sister.

I open his door and look inside. I don't see him in here. 'Oh no.' I walk to the bathroom and slowly open the door. I place my ear up to the shower and hear moaning and kissing. No, she can't be doing this!

I throw open the curtains and see Lilly's hand around Humphrey's crotch. I try not to stare at it though.

"What are you guys doing!" I yell.

After a while Lilly answers, "Umm... each other." I notice Lilly doesn't mind that I am here because she continues stroking.

"Stop that!" I scream.

Humphrey's POV:

Lilly stops and jumps out of the shower and gets into Kate's face. "You are just jealous, that your little sister got something better than you for once."

She leans in and yells as loud as she can, "Why can't I ever be better than you for once in my life!" Lilly screams.

I'm just standing here naked, unsure of what to do.

"Because you aren't. I have everything you have and more!" she removes her towel. She walks up to me. "Who has the better boobs?" she demands, as she shoves her's in my face.

"Don't you drag my boyfriend into this crap." Lilly demands as she jumps at Kate. They both tumble into me and into the shower. They are rolling around wrestling, and I'm guarding my nads, hoping one of them doesn't maim me.

I just realize that I am on the bottom of a naked girl wolf pile. Wait, why did I say wolf and not dog. I shrug it off, which is hard to do when there is two people on you.

Both of them are planting kisses on me whenever and wherever they can. One of them kissed dangerously close to my crotch. This is getting to be too much. "Enough!" I yell. They both stop and look at me.

"Alright, here's the deal. I'll give you both a chance. But I'm going to have to warn you Kate, I'm gonna pick Lilly because we are dating."

Lilly smirks. "Fine by me." she says.

"Oh, once I'm done with you, you'll change your mind." Kate says. They get off of me. "So when do we start?" she asks.

"After school in my room. Details when we get back." I explain.

Kate picks up her towel but doesn't bother to put it on. I have an urge to stare at her butt, but I don't.

I look at Lilly. "This rivalry is going to have to end. It's just making you guys crazy." I whisper to her.

She nods her head and presses up against me sending waves of pleasure into me.

"Let's go ahead and get dressed." I say.

Lilly looks down and then has an idea. "Why don't you dress me?"

I sigh. "You know this is going to end with us rolling around on your bed making out."

"Yes." she says sweetly.

"Alright." I say. She drags me to her room.

Before she gets her clothes she looks at me. "I didn't get to finish something." she throws me on the bed and reaches for below my waist.

Kate's POV:

I get on my uniform and pick out what I'm going to wear when ever I have my time with Humphrey.

I walk over to Lilly's room, knowing what I'm gonna see whenever I open the door.

My hunch was correct because when I opened the door I see Lilly's head in between Humphrey's legs. "No fair, she had a head start." I say, and I push Lilly away.

"No! We are going to restart when we get home." she says.

Humphrey looks at me and Lilly. "We are going to be late for school if we keep this up."

Humphrey's POV:

Lilly gives out a moan in protest and I give her one last kiss. Kate walks out of the room. "Lilly, let's go ahead and get dressed."

"Ok." she brushes against me one last time, and I watch her get dressed.

I cannot believe me and Lilly spent the whole morning naked together, honestly thanks to Kate when she pushed Lilly. And then Kate busts up in the bathroom naked.

I think I liked it better when we were all peaceful and clothed. Maybe I need to talk them into another scary movie.

I watch as Lilly slips on one of her thongs. "What? It's for later today." she tells me with a purr in her voice.

I sigh. What have I gotten myself into?

I watch as Lilly places her lacy bra on. I walk toward Lilly and nibble on her neck. "I'm gonna go get dressed." I tell her.

I go to my room and put on my clothes. Then I slip on my favorite jacket. It is a little too big for me, making it more comfortable.

I walk outside with Kate and Lilly and we all hop in the truck and I gun the engine. Lilly sits in the middle and Kate on the opposite end.

We arrive at school five minutes before the bell rings, so we have plenty of time to get to class.

Classes go by, not many people are making that big of a fuss, which is good.

Later At Lunch

I am walking all over looking for Lilly. I go up to one of my friends that is a sophomore, Jon McRight. "Hey, have you seen Lilly?"

"White haired girl? Yeah, you should see what Garth just did to her."

"What did Garth do to her?" I ask.

"Look," he pulled out his phone and showed me a picture. My eyes widen as I see my girlfriend being gagged and is currently being stripped by Garth, who tied her to the flagpole in front of the school.

I try to say as calmly as possible. "Were you the only one with a camera to take pictures."

"Uh, yes why?"

I punch him in the face, grab his phone and delete the picture. "What the hell man?" he asks me. I don't answer and I throw the phone into the trashcan and start running.

I make it there and Garth is laughing over Lilly, who is only wearing her thong and is crying her eyes out. "Oh man!" he says. "Who'd you wear this thong for? That nerd in algebra class?" He laughs and rips it of of her, leaving her totally exposed to the cold air and everyone's prying eyes.

"Actually, that would be me." I said behind Garth.

"You gotta a death wish or som-"

He didn't finish his sentence cause I decked him in the face. He runs over to Lilly and wraps his arms around her. "Don't take one more step." he warns.

I step toward him any way and he jabs Lilly really hard in her area. She screams in pain and starts whimpering.

I stop. "What do you want?" I ask.

"I want her to be humiliated."

I see an opportunity. "Why don't you tell me how this all started. We can work this out."

"Oh I see what you are doing," he points at me. Wrong move. I used to be a pitcher in baseball. I swiftly take off my shoe and throw it. Since he points at me his guard was let down, and the shoe hit him right between the eyes.

He jumps up and holds his head. I uppercut him in the stomach then kick him in the face. His nose gushes blood as he slumps against the ground and I kick him once more for good measure.

I then run over to Lilly and untie her. Garth shredded her clothes making them unwearable, so I take off my jacket and slip it on her. I take the gag off of her mouth and she clutches against me, crying.

Since the jacket was big for me, it was really big for her, covering everything.

There are a few people standing and watching and the principal runs up to the scene. "What happened!" he demands.

"Lilly was stripped by Garth. I'm taking her home, and I don't care if you suspend me. That kid over there can tell you the rest of what happened." I point to a kid who has been standing there the whole time.

I pick Lilly up and she wraps her legs around me. I pull the jacket down lower so it covers her more while I hold her.

I step on Garth on the way to my truck. "Oh wait!" I turn to the principal. "Could you tell Kate Winslow what happened and tell her to ride the bus home."

"Sure thing." he says, as he starts to interrogate the witnesses.

I am carrying this crying girl the whole way to the car. My shoulder and chest is wet from tears.

"It's ok," I comfort her. "I'm here for you."

She continues crying the whole way home. When we arrive home I pick her up out of the truck and carry her inside.

"Now," I say in my most comforting tone and I lean in next to her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She calms down and takes a deep breath. "Well, I was walking to lunch when Garth grabbed me and started playing with me. Touching me and stuff. I kicked him in the balls and then he got angry and tied me up."

"Did somebody take a picture?"

"Only one person, Jon McRight. He is in my grade."

"Yeah, I know who. He used to be my friend until I punched him in the face."

"When did you punch him in the face?"

"When he showed me the picture he took of you. I deleted it by the way."

She snuggles against me. "Thank you, but you can't delete people's memories. About ten people saw me naked." she starts to cry some more.

"You know what. Tomorrow when we go to school I want you to walk with your head held high, acting like it never bothered you. They will leave you alone. They are just going to target me now."

She looks so sad. "I'm- I'm so sorry." she cries.

"No. This is something I brought upon myself. Now don't feel sorry."

"I- I just-"

"Let me take your mind off of what happened." I lean in and kiss her on the lips. This kiss has nothing to do with desire, or intimacy. It is only pure love, friendship, and hope. Lots of hope.

Then I drag her to my room and we lay on my bed. This time I kiss her with all those other things, and we get tangled up in the moment.

As the love grows stronger we take something from each other that we can never give back. And we seal the deal, as two people become one.

We find ourselves exhausted and we fall asleep, even though it is only three o'clock. And we sleep through the night.

Kate's POV:

I was shocked to find out what happened to Lilly. Whenever school let out I ran on the bus, desperately wanting to comfort my little sister.

When I got home I called out her name. I open up her door. Not in there. I open up Humphrey's door, and I see them. I can tell what happened just by seeing how they are positioned, and that the covers are covering half of their naked bodies.

I go in my room and cry for my sister. For the troubles she has been through. And I pray that she receives mercy from the big man above. She can't be a mom right now.

That would destroy her life.

Lilly's POV:

I wake up to feel Humphrey's warm body against mine. I look at him and recall what happened yesterday. We actually, did it.

I see Humphrey waking up and as soon as he opens his eyes I plant a kiss on his lips. He accepts it and pulls me closer we rub around for a bit then stop.

We just stare into each others eyes. For minutes. For hours. We don't care.

I can tell you one thing though. I'm not going to school today.

We stay like this, our naked bodies pressed against the other, sharing our body heat, until we hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say, not caring that we are naked. Kate walks in and sits by me.

"If you would," she says to Humphrey.

"Ah." he gets up, grabs a pair of underwear and a T-shirt, then walks into the hallway. He closes the door behind him.

"Now Lilly, I know what happened."

"It is kind of obvious. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, but what would happen if that little 'session' actually worked how it was supposed to?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if you got pregnant?"

My eyes widen and start to tear up. "No. That can't happen!" I cry against her.

"Look, I'll get you some of those pregnancy test things. Just, be careful next time."

I nod my head.

"Now, why don't you go hop into the shower with Humphrey."

"You are ok with that?" I ask.

"I know I shouldn't have been jealous. I just wish it didn't have to take you being raped for me to realize that."

"Me too."

"Alright, you two have fun while I'm at school." she looks me in the eyes. "Not too much fun."

I giggle a bit. "ok."

I walk into the den. "Humphrey, take off your clothes." I playfully demand.

"Yes ma'am!" he says.

"We're going to take a shower, wash the stuff off."

He nods his head and takes off his shirt and underwear.

Then we both step into the shower. We are holding each other tight, caught up in the moment. "I love you, Lilly." he whispers in my ear as he rubs over my chest.

I let out a soft moan. "I love you too, Humphrey."

He rubs me more, all along my back, front, and butt. When he reaches between my legs I let out a louder moan.

He quiets me by kissing me, which I think is the most polite was to say shut up.

We break the kiss and start washing the other.

I am unsure of our future together, but I know right now, Humphrey is my everything.

(AN- well that was... Extreme. I never have done anything like that so it was kind of hard to write. Well, how did I do? I hope this story doesn't change your opinion of the kind of writer I am. alright then. Until next chapter, stop and smell the roses once and a while. -SilverWolf1500)


	7. Chapter 7

Love Without Hope

Chapter 7:  
The New Arrivals

(AN- believe it or not, still on the boat. I popped out 7 chapters total in four stories on this boat. I love shrimping though the scales and sliminess are getting on my ipod's otterbox. Now, let's get a move on. DiScLaImEr: (you can tell I'm sorta bored) I do not own any of the alpha and omega characters. I OWN MY STORY PLOT!AAAAAAAAAAAAA-time to cut the insanity. I need to write an amazing chapter. I also own my OC's, but if you would like to use one in any one of your stories, Just PM me and I'll be happy to grant permission. Make sure you PM me first though, or things could get ugly. I don't know how but they will. Just kidding, but please, respect peoples copyright and legal rights. Wow that was some stupid rambling. Chapter 7!)

Narrator POV:

A review of the previous few months

Lilly and Humphrey made it through most of the school year unharmed. Humphrey and Garth got in a few more fights, Humphrey winning each time, making him the most popular kid in Jasper high. He didn't abuse the title or leave his old friends hanging.

Humphrey got at least twenty five girl's phone numbers over the few months, yet he ignored them and continued making out with Lilly. There weren't anymore "incidents" between them two. Yet.

Lilly tested negative on the pregnancy test, causing so much celebration they almost did it again. Luckily they had enough self control to stop. Mostly.

The Winslow family attended the funeral of their beloved Winston and Eve. It was emotional and both of the girls cried into Humphrey's comforting arms.

Humphrey's bullet wound healed, leaving another scar, along with it an amazing story to tell.

Kate was able to steal more kisses from Humphrey. Enough to fill her satisfaction. Lilly never gets jealous, so Kate also managed to get a kiss with her in the room. She wasn't as happy with the action, but she knew who Humphrey is, and he wouldn't leave her for anybody else. Especially her sister.

Lilly's birthday came around. She turned seventeen, and claimed that the best gift she received was a passionate kiss from humphrey, even though he also bought her an expensive necklace that he paid for by working non stop for two months straight. She now wears the magnificent piece of jewelry every day.

Kate's birthday also rolled around. Her gift was also a kiss from Humphrey. She is also enjoying the benefits of being eighteen, like ordering stuff from commercials.

Alaina eventually apologized for her rash behavior, and asked if Humphrey and her can still be friends. He accepted, and she hangs out with him and Lilly regularly.

¥-:/The scene starts at the last day of school.\:-¥

Humphrey's POV:

We are all sitting on the edge of our chairs watching the clock. We all stare in silence as the last seconds of the school year tick away.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...

3...

2...

1...

"BRIIIING!" the bell blasts and I jump up, knocking my desk over in the process. The teacher starts yelling something, but I'm already out the door.

I jump up and down the hall, whooping in joy.

I run up to Lilly's class to see her waiting where she always waits. We usually hold hands and walk to the truck. This time I greet her differently, by making out with her. She gladly accepts it and we pull away after a few seconds.

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch all run up to me. We chest bump and jump down the hall. We have this thing that all my friends do at the end of the year. We say goodbye, using everyone's full name.

"See ya, Salty Breaux Chafers."

"Next year, Humphrey James Wolfe."

This goes on as I say Shakey Adrien Johnstone. "How'd you learn my middle name?" he kept his middle name secret last year.

"I have my insiders." I say with mystique in my voice.

"Mooch William Carpenter" I nod my head in a goodbye fashion.

I lean in to Lilly. "Lilly Rose Winslow." I say as I kiss her. We skip along to our trucks and all of my friends raise their fists. I raise mine and we all Yell. "123 SUMMER!"

Lilly laughs as she climbs into my truck. Eventually Kate arrives.

"What took you so long, Kate Nicole Winslow?" I say.

She looks at me funny. "It's just something my friends and I do. Wanna drive?"

She says yes and starts the engine. We head home, proud we have survived another year.

Adam's POV:

"Dang that was the longest school year yet!" I exclaim. My friends nod their heads. "You all have your money for the plane tickets? Remember, we aren't coming back once we leave." I warn them.

"I don't care," Jonathan says. "As long as we don't go back to that crappy orphanage."

Here's the thing. I am the "Leader" of a group of five kids who's parents were killed in a factory explosion five years ago, leaving us homeless. The only place that took us in treated us like dirt. We made money by cutting grass and other jobs. We are now hauling butt to get away from here. We are all seventeen.

We make it to the airport. I walk up to a certain destination counter. I point to where we want to go. "Five please." I hand her the money.

She hands me the tickets. "Wait at station f-9 to get onto your plane."

"Thank you." I say, as the five of is head off to freedom.

We all pick seats. Me next to Emily, Trey and Jonathan behind us and the other friend beside us.

The plane takes off. "Say goodbye to Louisiana." I tell my crew, as the airplane rises above the clouds.

The plane ride is a few hours, and Emily falls asleep on my shoulder. I smile and eventually join her as I drift away from the pain of reality.

I awake with a jolt as the plane touches down. My jump caused Emily to jump, resulting in her head hitting my jaw. "Ow! I bid my tong."

"Sorry." she looks at me and kisses me on the lips. Yeah, were dating. Throughout the years we have gotten really close. I mean, we've been through the same things whenever our parents died, making it easier to feel for the other.

I awake the rest of my bunch. And we all get off of the plane. "Alright guys. Welcome to Jasper."

Lilly's POV:

Every day from school we pass by the airport. This time we see five kids our age with small bags walking alongside the road.

Humphrey sees them too. "Kate, pull over." he says and points to the kids walking. She nods and parks the truck on the side of the road.

Humphrey hops out. "Hey guys, going somewhere?" he suddenly stops in his tracks. "Delilah?"

The girl that Humphrey apparently knew went up to him. "Humphrey?"

"You two know each other?" I ask.

"Yeah we were... dating before I came here."

"Yeah, what was with that, just leaving out of no where?" she asks.

"You know why!" Humphrey snaps at her.

"Where are your parents?" I ask, trying to break this awkwardness, also wondering why they are here alone.

"Dead." one of them says.

Humphrey looks down. Then he looks up at the other four. "Alright hop in."

Humphrey sits in the passenger seat and the five of them squeeze in the back. "Where am I going to sit?" I ask.

"On my lap." Humphrey says. I giggle as he picks me up and buckles us both in. He wraps his arms around my waist and starts talking to the stowaways.

"What's your names?" Kate asks.

"I'm Adam Keith Torres." one guy says. He removes his hat and reveals pure silver hair. His eyes are a deep dark blue, like the ocean.

"Emily Aurora Pool." the girl on Adam's lap says, whose hair is as black at the night. Her eyes are light blue, like the sky.

"Jonathan Vu." an Asian looking one says. His eyes are dark brown. Not that much special.

"Delilah May Marie" Her hair is a fiery red. Her eyes a stunning gold.

"Trey Will Fontenot." the last guy says. His hair is a light brown, almost blonde. His eyes are a dark green.

"Humphrey James Wolfe." Humphrey says.

"Lilly Rose Winslow." I say.

"I'm Kate. Lilly's sister. Why are we saying our full names?" Kate asks.

"I don't know." says Humphrey.

"Maybe so the readers all know who we are." Adam pipes up.

"What" I am confused with what he said.

"Never mind. I have stated my point. They know who I'm talking about." He waves his hands in the general direction of you.

"How'd your parents die?" I say, breaking a rather weird silence.

"They all were caught in a factory explosion five years ago." Adam says.

"Ah." I say.

Humphrey speaks up. "Mine are dead too. They died when I left. So are the girls' parents."

"Hm." Adam nods his head. "How long."

Humphrey says, "Two years."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Delilah says.

"A few months." I say. She justs humphs.

"So... Where are we going?" asks Trey.

"My house. You guys are going to live there."

"Really? How big is it?" asks Emily.

"Three bedrooms." Humphrey says. "We'll do this. Lilly, Kate and I will sleep in Lilly's bedroom, Delilah will sleep in the living room on one couch, another one of you will sleep on the other."

"I will." says Trey, almost too eagerly.

"Ok, Jonathan will sleep in my room," he twists his body and looks at Adam and Emily. "You two are a couple, right?"

Emily blushes and Adam casually says "Yes"

"Good, then you two can sleep together in Kate's room."

"How long are we going to be like this?" Adam asks.

"Until you leave."

"Are you sure, because we are staying here for good."

Emily's POV:

"How were you guys going to live here without a house or anything?" Humphrey asks us.

"Honestly, anything is better than that crud orphanage." Trey says.

"Well, let's just see how this works out." Lilly says.

This truck is ment to hold five people. We crammed in eight. I'm glad I'm sitting in Adam's lap, cause I'm not being squished like he is.

We make it to the house and we all spill out of the car. We all walk inside and find a spot to sit. I need to stop saying 'we' and find a different pronoun.

Humphrey starts talking. "Alright, I can't feed eight people alone. We all need to pull our weight here so we need jobs." everyone nods at this statement.

I am not so thrilled with a job, but I worked hard to get here, now I'm going to work hard to stay here.

Humphrey turns on the TV and we all start watching. Adam sits next to me and I rest my head against his hard, manly, muscular, smokin hot chest. (Wink wink hehehe)

I realize that we just stepped from one orphanage to another. The difference is that this is way better and there are no guardians. 'This could be fun' I think, as I press closer to Adam.

A few hours later night starts closing in and I yawn. I try to continue watching the tv, but l fall asleep.

Adam's POV:

Emily drifts off on my shoulder. I can tell everyone else is tired. Humphrey turns off the tv and picks up a sleeping Lilly, followed by Kate. They go off to the room. Jonathan finds Humphrey's room. I infer that the room Emily and I will sleep in is the door that hasn't been opened yet.

I lift up Emily in my arms and I bring her to our room. I roll her onto the bed and tuck her in. I climb in next to her, and drift off to the best sleep I've had in over five years

Humphrey's POV:

I lightly set Lilly on the bed. She opens her eyes and stares at me. "What?" I ask.

"So what is the deal with this Delilah person?" she asks.

"Well," I begin. "I met her right after the explosion that they talked about. I kept comforting her and then we became a couple."

"Do you still have anything for her."

"No, all my attention is toward you." I say as I lean in to kiss her. We roll around on Lilly's bed. He are interrupted by an "Ahem."

We look up and see Kate standing over us in her pajamas. "Look, that's going to have to stop if I'm gonna sleep here too."

Lilly giggles and pulls me even closer. She then stands up on her knees on the bed. "Undress me." she says and playfully puts her hands up.

I gladly obey her and take off her shirt, and then her pants. She returns the favor.

"You can't sleep in this bed unless you are in your underwear or less." Lilly says to Kate. Kate doesn't take Lilly seriously.

"Alright." Lilly says. She walks over to Kate and pulls her pants off, revealing Kate's tight panties. "Now, we can either happily get you in your underwear, or I can get Humphrey to hold you down and we go further than underwear."

Kate looks a little frightened then reluctantly takes off her shirt. She isn't wearing a bra underneath.

"Oh," Lilly says. "Well, let's go ahead and make it even then." she unclips her bra and then throws it on the floor. Then she climbs on top of me.

We tussle a bit more and Kate hesitantly climbs into bed. I kiss Lilly on the neck and make my way down. Lilly moans a bit louder than usual, so she can pick on Kate.

Lilly looks at me and then at Kate. "Do the same thing to Kate."

"Why?"

"So she can get a sample of what she is missing."

I shrug and start kissing Kate's neck and making my way down. Her protests get quieter as her moans get louder. I play a bit on her chest and Kate is moaning really loud.

"That's enough sweetie." Lilly tells me, and Kate groans in protest. Lilly then pulls me into a kiss. We break the kiss and we snuggle each other. I rub up and down Lilly's leg until she falls asleep.

Kate roll over and gives me a kiss straight on the lips, and I rub her chest. I keep rubbing until she drifts off also.

I sit here and savor this moment, with two smoking hot girls on me. Both topless, just an extra bonus.

(AN- how did you like the new arrivals? Delilah was a cool twist huh? This story has no correlation with any of my other stories. I just really like my OC's. I'm making a list of OC's so I can keep up with names and personality, ect. Well, I just finished my seventh chapter. Until next chapter, eet mor chikn -SilverWolf1500)


	8. Chapter 8

Love Without Hope-8

Chapter 8:  
The Second Time

(AN- I really don't have much of thought for this authors note. Please review. Let's get down to business. I'm tired. I am still shrimping. It's been like four days and it is past 12:00. Please excuse any grammatical errors and misspelled words. DisclAimeR: I Do not own Alpha and Omega characters. I own my OC's. IOWNMYPLOT! I own my own plot, please respect that. If you want to use any of my OC's please PM me and I can send you a list of names, description, personality, etc. I do not own the song. I am in a no Internet zone so I'm just going to say i don't own it. I really don't know who owns it, but not me.)

Lilly's POV:

I wake up to see Humphrey staring at me, how I usually wake up. "Good Morning handsome." I say.

"Hello sexy." he says. I smile and pull him closer to me. We make out as our bare chests press closer to each others. His hand goes for my crotch and mine to his.

Humphrey slides my panties of and tosses them to the side. I climb on top of him and wrap my legs around him and pull him into another kiss.

We hear Kate stir and she wakes up with a face full of my butt. She sits up and stares at us both.

"You want a bit of the action?" I playfully ask.

She shakes her head no, but i pull her closer to us anyway. Humphrey starts rubbing Kate over and goes to pull off her panties. Kate hesitantly lets him. He tosses her's off to the side and they land next to mine.

Humphrey licks Kate's boobs as he starts to play with mine. I giggle and moan along with Kate.

"Y'all u- Holy Shit!" Adam walks in the room. Yeah, we didn't close the door. We probably should have.

I pull the blanket up to my chin to cover up, and Kate's boobs hide behind her hands.

"Ok, you guys are up. Well then, I'll be going and let you guys finish." he rounds the corner and walks out.

I press closer to Humphrey. Oh man I'm so embarrassed. Why does this always happen to me. Humphrey starts nibbling on my neck, and he makes his way to my lips and kisses me.

Kate gets up and puts on her clothes.

"C'mon Humphrey, let's go take a shower." I pull him out of the room into the bathroom. I turn on the water and we both hop in and continue our little session.

I moan as he rubs all over me. I remember the time where we actually had sex. Thinking about it makes me want more. "Please Humphrey." I plead. "Just once more."

"I can't do that to you Lilly." he says.

"Well then, I'm going to have to make you. I'm no longer sixteen." I say with my most seductive voice that I can manage.

I gently lay him down on the bathtub and make out with him. Our tongues wrestle in our mouths as I pleasure him. I try to get him as turned on as I possible could.

I stop and lay down. Good thing this bathtub is unbelievably big. I spread out my legs. "Take me."

He obliges.

Adam's POV:

"Y'all u- Holy Shit!" I yell as I see both Lilly and Kate naked on top of Humphrey.

"Ok, you guys are up. Well then, I'll be going and let you guys finish." I say as I make a hasty retreat.

Dang those girls are hot. Although they aren't as hot as Emily. Woowe! She can fill up the place with smoke, cause she's smoking hot.

I walk into the den and click on the TV.

Humphrey's POV:

Lilly and I hop out of the shower and dry off. I had no idea you can get in the shower to get so dirty.

Lilly kisses me. "Thank you. That was great."

"We really need to be careful next time." I say. She just giggles and kisses me some more.

We eventually stop kissing and get dressed. I scoop her up in my arm and I bring her into the den. She wraps her arms around me.

I cannot believe how lucky I am to have this angel in my arms right now.

I set her down on the couch where Trey was sleeping and she pulls me closer and starts making out with me.

"Ahem." Adam says. "While the rest of us wonders what we are having for breakfast, you two are eating each other's spit."

Lilly laughs a bit and gives me one last kiss. "It just tastes so good."

"Ew." says Trey.

"Well," Adam changes the subject. "Should we warm up some pizza?"

"Let's wait until the others wake up." Trey says.

"Yeah." Adam sits on the other side of the couch.

Delilah is still sleeping on the other couch.

Lilly's POV:

I cuddle next to Humphrey and just think. I don't know why I am, school is out so I don't need to.

I think of how me and Humphrey and I started a few months ago. Then something hits me.

"Humphrey?"

"Yes?"

"We never went on a first date."

Humphrey is quiet for a moment. "You're right. When do you want to go?"

I think for a bit more. Today is wednesday. "Friday?"

"Alright." he says.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok." I kiss him, "make it good."

Emily walks into the room. "Aww, that's so sweet." she walks over to Adam. "Why don't we do anything like that?"

"Because I'm not sweet, I'm hot and spicy." He laughs and she hits him on the shoulder.

"I'm serious, we should go on a date." She pleads.

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

She climbs onto his lap. "I can make you more enthusiastic."

"Please do." Adam says, as Emily leans in for a kiss. He accepts it. I still can't get over how Adam's hair is silver. It isn't a gray like Humphrey's, and it has a sort of mythical feel to it.

"See," I tell Humphrey, "We are such a good influence."

"I wouldn't say that." he says as he pulls me into a kiss.

We hear stirring on the other couch and we see Delilah wake up.

"Hey there Delilah." Trey says, unaware of what he just started.

"What's it like in New York city? I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty. Yes you do. Times square can't shine as bright as you. You know it's true." Adam sings. He actually didn't sound bad. he sounded really good.

"Humphrey used to sing that to me." Delilah says, and rubs her eyes.

"But we lived in Louisiana, not New York." Trey says.

"Can it Trey." Delilah calmly says.

"I didn't know you could sing." I look at Humphrey.

"So he hasn't sung to you yet?" she says with an 'I'm better than you' attitude.

"Shut up Delilah! You don't have to make things worse for me just cause it's bad for you." Humphrey snaps.

Delilah gasps. "When did we have this tension between us?"

Humphrey shoots up like a bullet, almost making me fall off the couch. "Really. You have no idea."

Delilah stands up, "No. And I'd like to know."

"Derrick Patterson." Humphrey spits out as if it is a curse word.

Delilah pales. "H- how'd you find out?"

"I had a feeling whenever you all of a sudden didn't answer my texts. It was as if you disappeared off the face of the earth. One day I was walking through the mall and saw you two making out at an ice-cream parlor inside."

Delilah is pretty much speechless. "Humphrey..."

"I wasn't good enough for you? I spent most of my free time making sure you were ok and happy since your parents died."

"I..."

Humphrey raises his voice. "I wasted three years on you, and worked for money I could have kept, you cheating little BITCH!"

I run up and put my hands between on his chest. "C'mon Humphrey, calm down."

"Go to hell." he whispers.

Delilah chokes up and runs out of the room crying.

I sit Humphrey on the couch and lean against him. He just stares into empty space.

"Just, forget about it. Ok?" I comfortably say.

"Whatever." he turns on the TV and gets lost in technology world.

Emily's POV:

Woah. That was a very dramatic scene. I had no idea Delilah would do something like that. Or if Humphrey could blow up like that.

I feel sorry for Humphrey and everything he has been through with girls. I am surprised that he still has the ability to love.

Adam gets up. "Well, I'll warm up the pizza then."

Drama- dictionary term: an act of theater, play, or acting for entertainment. Teenage term: whenever something big happens, causing another person to blow up, cry, curse, etc.

We are definitely going through the teenage term drama.

(AN- well, Delilah was a &!+€# to Humphrey. Pardon my French. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. I apologize for being inactive with anything for a week. I'm going to have a ton of emails once I enter a wifi zone. I can't wait *sarcastically said. Not that I don't like going through them, I do. It is just going to take a while. I am finally done shrimping, and I earned a whopping 42 bucks! It isn't that much, but I'm fourteen, and that paycheck just more than doubled my wallet size. I'll be home soon. Well, see ya. Until next chapter, don't cheat on people -SilverWolf1500)


	9. Chapter 9

Love Without Hope-9

Chapter 9:  
Disastrous Date Nights

(AN- it is weird. I barely have inspiration with my other stories, yet I have produced six chapters in one week with this story. Disclaimer: I do Not own alpha and omega characters. I OWN MY PLOT I OWN MY PLOT I OWN MY PLOT IOWNMYPLOTIOWNMYPLOT! I am sorta crazy. Aw forget it, I'm very crazy. I also own my OC's and if you want to use one of my OC, please PM me for details. Check out my first Oneshot -When Cruel Fate And Love Intertwine-. Sorry for the long wait. To make up for it, here is a long chapter. Who's ready for some more drama?)

Humphrey's POV:

Delilah locked herself in Kate's old room, and she will not come out for anything.

I make Trey give her food and drink in the room to her. He seems to comply without an argument.

I feel bad for blowing up, but she has been blowing me off for three years. I feel as if she deserved it, and I'm not that kind of guy. I still cannot believe that my sweet Delilah cheated on me.

It has been a day and Delilah is still in the room. I press my ear up to the door and I can still hear crying.

I walk away from the door. I can't worry for her, I have a date I need to figure out by tomorrow.

I'll comfort her after my big day with Lilly. I need to make a reservation.

Lilly's POV:

I understood why Humphrey snapped. I could tell he was holding something in every time Delilah was near him. Delilah just went too far whenever she was trying to make me jealous. Little did she know, I don't get jealous.

I push the thought out of my mind and think of what Humphrey is planning for tomorrow night.

The day wears on and I'm still thinking about tomorrow. I decide to sleep on it. I grab Humphrey's hand and pull him into the room.

"ah-ah. I can't sleep with you the day before our date."

"What do you mean?"

"We are going to do this right. I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock tomorrow." he gives me one long kiss.

"Where are we going?" I ask, as we pull away.

"To the movies. The rest is a surprise." he walks out the front door.

I feel kind of sad. This will be the first night that I will sleep without him since that one sleepover I had at this house.

I remember that day being the best one in my life, whenever Humphrey and I fell in love. I slowly get under my covers, not even bothering to take off my clothes like I normally do.

I just sit there and stare at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

Kate eventually enters the room and takes off her shirt and her jeans. She pulls up the covers to climb inside.

"Hey!" she exclaims. "I thought the rule in this bed was that you had to be in your underwear." she says, as she starts pulling my pants of.

I just sit there and let her. I don't have my Humphrey right now, so she can do whatever, cause I'm not interested.

She sees that all of the spark is gone and stops. She then hugs me. "Don't worry, it's just one night. Tomorrow night you two will be in this bed making out to your heart's extent."

"Yeah, you're right." it isn't like he is gone for good.

Humphrey's POV:

I knock on my best bud's door and it takes a while before it opens.

"Hey bro." Salty gives me a high five. "Ready for your date tomorrow?"

"Nope. But I will be before six." I yawn. "Let's go to sleep and do all that other stuff tomorrow."

"A'right."

I pass out on Salty's couch and I dream of the great times me and Lilly will have together.

I wake up and run the plan through my head once more. I have time to hang out here for a bit.

Salty tosses me an x-box 360 controller. I catch it with one hand and he turns on MW3. We spend a few hours sniping enemies in the head and running around with big guns.

I hope this date goes smoothly, because you can't just restart if something goes wrong.

Lilly's POV:

I awake cuddled next to my sister. I must have thought she was Humphrey, and I quickly get off of her.

I go to my closet and look for one of the most important things tonight.

"Kate!"

"wha-" she gets up and rubs her eyes and yawns.

"I don't have a dress!"

"What!" my sister instantly shot up, all traces of being tired just disappeared.

"No one asked me to any dance or something and I guess I didn't ever buy one. I need a dress!"

"Alright. Let's get dressed and hop in the car. We will go to the dress store." (Sorry, I'm tired and that's the best I could come up with.)

"Ok." I slip on some jeans and a cute top and head out the door.

Adam's POV:

"So, where are we going tonight?" Emily asks, as she sits on my lap.

I am caught off guard. "Uhh. We are going tonight?"

"Yes."

"To a movie?"

She looks at me, digging for more.

I sigh. "Then to a restaurant that'll blow my wallet."

She smiles. "Good."

I roll my eyes as she walks out of the room. Do I really have to put up with this crap? I don't know what I am saying, she is my girlfriend, I have to put up with it.

I dig in my back pocket and open my wallet, then stare at it's contents. "Well, goodbye guys."

Humphrey's POV:

I start my Titan v8 and head to the destination that's on my mind. The local flower shop.

I hop out of the car and walk inside, setting off a small ding from the local business' bell. There is an older woman behind the counter, her brown, worn eyes hiding behind a frail pair of glasses.

I approach the counter. "Ma'am, can I have a bouquet of both lilies and roses."

The woman behind the counter looks at me. "That's an unusual combination."

"Well, whatever works."

She gives me a knowing look and then arranges the flora into a grandiose design and hands me the bundle.

I hand her five bucks. "Keep the change." I say, as I walk out the door.

"Thank you." she says, as she stuffs the bill into her cash register.

I climb back into the driver's seat, gun the engine, and make my way to Salty's house.

I arrive at his house and Salty hurries me in. "Here, put the flowers in here while you wait." he hands me a cup of water.

"Thanks," I place the flowers into the cup.

I look at my watch. 4:44. I make a wish that tonight will be a night Lilly will never forget, and I resolve to leave in an hour to pick Lilly up.

Lilly's POV:

"Don't you look great or what?" Kate asks as she walks around me, inspecting every inch of my body and the dress. We are standing in front of my mirror at home, deciding if we have made a good choice.

"The purple in the dress really brings out your eyes!" Kate says in awe. "Twirl once more." she says.

I twirl for her and she giggles, "You look fantastic!" she says.

I don't need to say anything. Kate is excited enough for the both of us.

"I can't believe my little sister is going on her first date!" she pulls me into the bathroom, "Now," she says, pulling out a straightener, "Let's work on your hair."

After an hour of Kate pulling, twisting, and doing God knows what else to my hair, she pulls back and admires her work.

"Gorgeous." I say, before Kate starts rambling about something else.

"I always knew you were special whenever I first saw your white hair and purple eyes. I never thought those differences would make you into the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

She leans closer to me. "Humphrey is going to be amazed."

Kate finishes on my makeup, and I take a glance at the clock on the wall. 5:55. I make a wish, that tonight will be a night we will never forget.

Humphrey will be here real soon.

Kate steps back and admires her finished product. I look in the mirror and do the same thing. Wow. I cannot believe the person in the mirror is me, shy, little me, a knock out.

I hug my sister tight. "Thank you. So much. For everything." I say.

She returns the embrace. The doorbell rings and my heart increases speed. "Now," she tells me, "Go have fun."

I happily skip over to the door and swing it open.

Humphrey's POV:

I take a shower and fit my best outfit on. I comb my grey hair and apply some cologne.

Salty looks at me for a bit. I can't tell, but there may have been a trace of longing in his eyes. "Well, tell me how it goes, A'right?"

"Sure thing. Thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem."

I walk out of his house and hop into my truck and drive what seems like the longest ten minute drive ever. I cannot wait to see Lilly.

My Lilly.

It feels so good saying that. And only I can say that.

I slowly pull up to my driveway and take a deep breath.

My heart is pounding inside my head as I step closer to my worn welcome mat. I loosely hold the flowers, so I will not damage them.

I ring the doorbell and wait.

After a few seconds of wondering about all of the possibilities this date could go wrong, the door swings open and my breath gets taken away, my train of thought not only derailed, but chunked off a cliff as well.

In the doorway is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen with my two eyes.

Lilly.

I suppress the urge to stare and keep my mouth closed. I extend my arm and hand her the flowers. "For my flower." I say, in the most romantic voice I can possibly muster.

She giggles. "Thank You." she says, and kisses me on the cheek.

She hands the flowers to Kate. "Could you please put these in a vase?"

"Sure." Kate takes the flowers and walks to the kitchen.

I wrap my arm around Lilly's and we walk out the door.

"Have fun, you two." Kate yells.

I open the passenger side truck door for Lilly and she hops in. I walk over to my side and climb on the seat.

"So," I begin. "What movie do you want to see?"

"I want to see the Hunger Games. I heard it is really good."

"Ok." I pull out my phone and check the movie listings.

Apparently, someone somewhere was too lazy to make things difficult for us, so there happens to be a showing of the movie at 6:30, which gives us exactly enough time to get there, get the tickets, popcorn, etc. and sit down. I thank whoever that is. For some reason Adam pops into my head.

I brush that aside. "Perfect." I tell Lilly.

We drive to the theater, mainly in silence. We don't want to break the silence, as if doing so can ruin the romantic atmosphere.

Adam's POV:

I am driving us to the movies. This isn't what I imagined my first date to go. Silence.

We arrive at the movies and I reluctantly pay for two tickets to the chick flick that Emily has been wanting to see.

We settle in two seats and she waits for the film to start, and I wait for it to end.

Lilly's POV:

I clutched Humphrey tight through all of the scary parts, softly cried on him when Rue died. (Sorry if I spoiled that for you)

The Hunger Games comes to an end and the credits start rolling.

While everyone immediately evacuates the theatre room, Humphrey and I sit for a second.

"Alright," he says, once the place is cleared out. "How was it?"

I smile, "It was great." I plant a kiss on his lips and he pulls me closer to him.

We eventually stop and head out of the room. Humphrey tossed the remaining popcorn into the wastebasket that awaits us beside the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask, eager to find out.

"A place I think you will enjoy."

Emily's POV:

He fell asleep.

Adam fell asleep during the movie. Luckily he doesn't snore, so I didn't realize it until the movie was done.

I don't blame him though, I was starting to get bored also. I was about to fall asleep myself, but then the main character's sister died, and the sadness kept me awake.

Adam then takes me to a nice restaurant. I don't know what we talk about, but I can tell that neither of us have our hearts in the conversation. It's as if all the love was a wet towel, and someone just wrung it out.

I guess Adam and I aren't ment to be. I dig in to my plate of salmon.

I forget what he said, or what I said, but I remember feeling a wave of hurt, disgust, and hatred wash over me. My cheeks get red and I slap Adam as hard as I could.

Without skipping a beat, Adam lifts his right hand. "Check please."

Lilly's POV:

Humphrey and I sit at a table set for two, and we just talk. He makes me laugh a lot, cause he is so funny.

"Humphrey, this tastes so good!" I say, as I dig into yet another bacon wrapped shrimp.

"I knew you would like it." he beams. "Besides, your weakness is bacon."

I giggle and take another bite, savoring the taste on my tongue.

We continue talking, eating, and enjoying the time we are spending together.

Sooner or later we finish our fantastic meal. I will need to find the recipes for those heavenly eats.

Humphrey opens the door for me and I step out into the crisp air. A small shiver involuntarily makes it's way up my spine, and my body gives off a quaint tremor. He slips off his jacket and drapes it over my shoulders.

"Thanks, but the truck is about five feet away."

"Ah, but that's five feet too cold whenever I can do something about it." he says and smiles.

I jump into his vehicle and wait for him to enter. When he does I plant a kiss on his lips. The faint taste of bacon in our mouths just makes me want more.

He stops and he has this smile on his face that he can't seem to clear.

Humphrey's POV:

"What?" Lilly says, wondering why I can't stop smiling.

"You." I simply put, as I back out of the parking spot. Tonight wasn't that busy, and we easily found a place to park up close, and was almost immediately seated at a table. That's what you call perfect.

I cruise down the road, anxious and excited to get home and sleep with the one I love. It has only been one day, but that's one day too many gone from Lilly.

I hear Lilly scream something, and then sudden darkness. I feel as if I was slammed against something, my ears ringing.

Then I hear a cold voice. _"You got what you wished for"_

Lilly's POV:

"Humphrey!" I barely have time to scream his name when I can barely see another truck heading straight at us, his headlights weren't on.

The truck slams against the drivers side of the truck, smashing the glass and the bending frame presses Humphrey against the seat.

My face hits an airbag, not the best feeling in the world. I feel the truck in motion and I suspect that we are skidding sideways. Then the truck barrel rolls until it hits a streetlight.

I press my fingers against my forehead and I feel blood. I was lucky.

Humphrey wasn't.

"Humphrey!" I scream. He is pressed in between the caved in side of the truck, bleeding at everywhere a piece of glass is embedded. I can tell his legs have been smashed to pieces, but his arms look relatively fine.

Out of nowhere I hear a voice that makes me shiver. _"You got what you wished for."_

"Humphrey!" I scream, louder this time. I grab his hand and feel for a pulse. I can feel it, so there is still hope.

After a few more minutes of my crying, I hear sirens and succumb to the pain in my head, and pass out.

(AN- there's nothing more to say but now you have a cliff hanger. Please check out my new oneshots and my new forum. I am running it with xSpiteWolfx. You can role play with your claimed character from the movie, or bring in your OC. Please respect rules and don't troll. Until next chapter, keep believing in yourself -SilverWolf1500)


	10. Chapter 10

Love Without Hope-10

Chapter 10:  
The Coma

(AN- hey, sup, howdy, hola, etc. This is another chapter of my favorite story. Thanks for all of your continued support. Check out my newest story- The Savior- I think you will like it. Please review and tell me how it is. Disclaimer. I do not own the alpha and omega characters portrayed in the movie Alpha and Omega. I own my plot. That was the biggest disclaimer yet! Enjoy)

Lilly's POV:

I wake up in a hospital bed. My head hurts a little and I try to recall what has happened to me. Then it hits me.

I abruptly sit up. "Humphrey!" I yell.

A nurse runs into my room. "I need to see Humphrey. Am I ok to leave?" I ask her.

"Yes, it was a minor cut on your head. And that kid who was driving, he had emergency surgery on his legs and is in intensive care-"

I dont wait for her to continue. I run up to the front desk. It is the same woman who was there when Humphrey got shot. She takes one look at me then points down the hall. "Room 236."

"Thank you." I briskly walk to the room and bust inside. I see Humphrey laying on the cot and he has cuts and scraped everywhere, an there is something sticking out from under the bed where Humphrey's legs are.

The doctor in there looks at me above his clipboard. "You two have quite the accidents." he says.

"Will he be ok?"

"Well, right now I can't be sure," he says with tired, defeated eyes. "He will be in a coma for a while before we can find out. He has some bad head trauma also."

He looks at me hard. "I don't know how you were able to survive that crash."

"What?"

"From what I heard, the car rolled into a streetlight."

"Yes."

"Well, it hit on your side. The force would have shattered the glass and penetrated the outside. Besides, the force of the initial crash itself should have killed both of you instantly."

"How are his legs?" I say, changing the subject by not actually changing the topic.

"There is a slim chance that he might be able to walk again, if he recovers."

I choke back a sob. 'if he recovers'. I slowly walk over to Humphrey and sit in the chair next to him and I grab his hand.

I give the doctor a pleading look. He understands and gets up and leaves the room.

"Humphrey, can you hear me?"

Humphrey's POV:

Where am I, and why can't I move?

I send signals to my irresponsive body, without any luck. As I panic, searching for any sign of explanation, I feel someone grab my hand and a soothing voice fill my ears.

"Humphrey, can you hear me?"

"Yes." I say, or at least, I try to say. No words form, my lips don't even move, and not a sound escapes my throat.

I realize the source of the voice is Lilly, and she starts to cry.

I feel as if I'm trapped in a lifeless body. I'm powerless. "Lilly, don't cry." I say. Not a whisp of speech protrudes from my tongue.

I silently scream. "Stop crying! Please!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" nothing works. If I'm trapped like this forever, I won't be able to live.

I get frustrated as I try to squeeze my hand. I've seen it in movies, where the person in the hospital bed squeezes the other persons hand.

I try to close my hand as hard as I can. Not one finger moves a millimeter.

"Errraaaggh!" I shout in frustration. Then I feel as if I'm being dragged downward out of my own body.

I grab on to Lilly's hand as one last resort to stay, but succumb into the darkness that is pulling me down.

I seem to be falling for who knows how long, until suddenly, I'm not. No impact, no landing, nothing. A floor just popped under me and I am currently standing on it.

I am on a little island, and multiple figures swim toward me in the water. Then I hear a harmonious music coming from the figures, and it starts pulling me in. Then I listen to the words realize that the song itself is a twisted, cruel thing. But the way it is sang makes that factor go out the window.

The closer they get to me the harder it is to resist the temptation. Sooner or later, they are close enough to be seen. They look like mermaids without the shell bikinis they have in all of those cartoons.

All of them are beautiful, and I can finally tell what is going on. I learned about this in mythology class. Those, what are they called? Ah yes, Sirens, can take the shape of a mermaid underwater.

They climb up onto the island I am on and their fins dissapear. One by one they approach me and start rubbing all over my body, all the while singing their cruel words to me. The more they come in contact with me, the more I tremble and shake, and the harder it is to hold back.

Can't... Give in! "Augh!" I scream, as my body crumples onto the ground, the pressure far too great for me to handle.

"Stop!" I screech. "I don't need you! I have Lilly." I resist.

The Sirens start wailing, for when their victim resists their musical death trap, they are cursed to die. The mythological beings flee as they slowly crumble into dust and blow away with the wind.

I take another look around me. The ocean that surrounds me stretches out to the horizon in both directions. Great, I'm stranded.

I lay down and fall asleep against the sand, yet I don't dream. Maybe because I have been dreaming to begin with, or I'm in some messed up vision.

Eventually I awake, but I am no longer on an island. I am in a dining hall. The marble walls have gold designs in it, spanning the entire length of all the walls. In the center of the majestic room there is a golden table. On the golden table is a magnificent feast, and on the far left chair sits a hooded figure.

"Sit." he beckons to me. I hesitate and slowly sit down in the chair across from him. The smells are intoxicating, making my mouth water.

"No!" I scream aloud and clamp my hand over my nose. It is another one of those traps, where the more you smell it, the more you desire it. And when you do eat it, it's poisoned. Then your doomed to die.

"Why do I feel as if I stumbled into an ancient mythology textbook?" I think aloud.

I pick up the gold chair, which is extremely heavy, and fling it as hard as I can at the man. He pushes it aside as if it is a mere fly, pestering him.

The closer he gets to me the weaker I become, and he is steadily advancing towards me. My knees buckle from under me and I slam against the unforgiving, cold stone floor.

"Leave me alone." I mutter, unable to move. "I need to get back to Lilly."

He laughs. "Lilly, that short slut? Like anyone would ever love her."

I get infuriated and I push as hard as I can to get up. "Don't... You ever... Say things... About... My... LILLY!" I scream. A silver wave like thing ripples through the air, flinging the hooded man out of sight.

And I collapse.

Lilly's POV:

"You really need to go home and get some rest." the nurse tells me.

"I can't!" I say. I have been next to Humphrey for three days now, only leaving to go to the restroom and eat, which I barely do.

I look at Humphrey with pleading eyes, trying to tell him to wake up. He just lays there, almost motionless. His breath is shallow and quiet, his chest rising and falling irregularly.

I lean my head against the Sid of the bed and doze off. I dream I am walking with Humphrey, and he keeps telling me he loves me, as if he won't be able to anymore.

I jerk awake by the sound of one long beep.

A flatline.

About three people rush in and shove me to the side. They run up to Humphrey and routinely turn on many instruments. "Clear!" Shhhpffft!

They keep doing all they possibly can, but with no avail. I lean against the wall and cry. Even though I have been crying for three days, there is no ending to the tears that trickle down my cheeks.

Humphrey's POV:

I awake and all there is is white around me. I hear the most angelic music in the distance, perhaps sung by the angels themselves. Things have been happening to me, everything is a possibility.

I feel really good right now. I walk up to a large golden gate and jump at who I see sitting next to it. "Mom."

"Hey sweetie. How's it been?" she asks me, never leaving her sitting position.

"Uh, okay. I guess." I run and give her a hug. Her warm embrace just makes me feel that much better.

Shhpfffft! I jerk suddenly, a sharp pain erupts in my chest. I ignore it and try to walk through the gate. Then something pulls me back, as if I am tethered to something.

"Why can't I go in?" I ask, eager to see more people.

"Why honey, thankfully you aren't dead yet."

"What?" Shhpffft! "Ah!" I slide back further, and grab on to my mother's hand.

"Look Humphrey, you need to go back. Lilly needs you."

I remember Lilly and feel slightly ashamed for almost leaving her. But I don't want to lose my family again. "But mom."

"Just let go. Don't worry, I'll see you sooner or later." she smiles at me, and I loosen my grip.

I have one moment to look at her one last time. And then Shhpffft! I'm whipped away.

I violently jerk open my eyes, my lungs greedily gasping for breath as if I were drowning. Pain rises from my legs and fills my head and clouds my thoughts. "AH!"

"Quick, we need some serious analgesics for this kid." Somebody screams.

I try to focus everything I have into not yellin in pain. I bite my lip until I taste the blood in my mouth, which I have to say it didn't help much.

After what feels like hours of excruciating pain I have to bear, I feel a sligh pinch, and almost immediately, the pain subsides. I don't want to think of what happened to my legs to put me in that much pain.

I rest my head against the pillow, exhausted from almost dying.

Lilly's POV:

They shock Humphrey yet another time, and the more it happens, the more that I feel that all hope is lost. If I lose Humphrey I guess this is how it will feel. Forever in a state of...

Love Without Hope.

After one last desperate attempt to revive him, Humphrey jerks awake, and all doubts flee my mind faster than I would chase bacon.

My relief is short lived when Humphrey looks around with wild eyes and screams out in pain. The nurse yells something at another, and they run about, trying to help Humphrey to the best of their abilities.

A doctor injects his arm and slowly Humphrey starts relaxing. He then slumps back in the bed, apparently worn out.

"We did it!" one nurse says. "He is going to recover!"

My heart starts jumps for joy. tears of relief stream down my face, as I go back to the chair next to Humphrey and grab his hand. I feel a light squeeze and I squeeze it back, and a small smile forms at the tip of Humphrey's mouth.

(AN- well? How was it? I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and we will se how the rest of the story will proceed. Giving a shout out to a writer named one-cruncher. Please check him out and read/review his story. Until next chapter, Ω out. -SilverWolf1500)


	11. Just a scratch

Love Without Hope-11

Chapter 11:

Just A Scratch

(AN- by the time you read this I will be back from a one week trip to Nicaragua. No wifi, I'm gonna die! Although if you read this I'm not dead, and somehow I survived. Yeeeehaa, cheating death for a living! That's me. Seriously, I've fallen out of countless trees and managed to grab on a branch before I smashed against the ground. I'll try to keep from dying for you guys. I OWN MY PLOT! Sorry in advance for this extremely short chapter.)

Humphrey's POV:

I awake feeling numb. I groggily try to sit up, but something is forcing me downward. I take a look around and I am sitting in a hospital bed. "What happened this time?" I ask myself aloud.

"We got in a car accident." Lilly says, and I turn to look at her.

"Lilly! Your forehead!" I say, reaching out my hand.

"I'm fine." she grabs my hand, "You are the one who almost died!"

"What?"

"They had to shock your heart to regain it's beat."

"Mm-Hm."

"Mm-Hm?! You almost die and all you say Mm-Hm!" Lilly yells.

"Look, nevermind that. I'm alive now, that's what matters."

"Yeah." Lilly leans to where her face is right in front of mine. "Good thing too." she presses her lips onto mine and we share a passionate kiss, melting away all of the remains of the traumatic experience the two of us have been through. Though when we stop, the emotional pain returns, and makes it's home inside our young hearts.

"What happened to my legs?"

"I have to make a phonecall." Lilly abruptly changes the subject. She pulls out her phone and starts dialing.

Kate's POV:

"Do you know where Lilly and Humphrey are?" I ask each of my housemates. It is early in the morning and they haven't gotten back yet. Adam and Emily came home last night, looking somewhat different. They came home without a word and They didn't sleep in the same room last night like they normally do. Adam slept on the floor.

I feel a buzz against my leg and realize my phase is ringing. I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Kate? It's Lilly."

"Where are you?" I demand.

"At the hospital." she says.

"What are you doing there?" I ask, worried for the answer.

"We got in a car accident. Some idiot didn't have on their lights and went on our side of the street. Humphrey isn't in good condition."

"How is he?" I ask.

"He might not ever walk again."

"O my gosh! I'm on my way." I shove the phone back in my pocket and run to my car. As I drive I wonder how many times am I going to be going to this destination again. It is starting to become a routine drive. Passing the same statue that sits just one mile before the hospital each time. The terrain around the road becoming all familiar.

I pull into a parking spot and rush to the desk. The woman behind the counter asks for the name of the patient. 'She must be new here' I think. "Humphrey." she types it in and tells me the room number, which I hastily walk to. I step in and see Lilly and Humphrey talking, Humphrey is laying on the bed with metal contraptions everywhere around and in his legs.

"Hey Kate." Humphrey says. Cuts litter his skin, apparently where glass has lodged in from the windshield.

"Are you ok!" I exclaim.

"I'll be fine. Just a scratch." he says with a smile. Humphrey is so happy with life since we moved in. I can't imagine what he has already been through, and how he is still physically able to smile.

(AN- I apologize profusely for this extremely short chapter. I needed to put something out there. -SilverWolf1500)


	12. Chapter 12

Love Without Hope-12

Chapter 12:

The Smell of Sweet Freedom

(AN- how is everybody today? Lets get on with this story, shall we? Thanks to Some One Who Isn't Important for influencing me to keep on. Oh, and btw, thanx to an awesome reader out there, he reminded me of a very important detail. I will reveal nothing. Enjoy.)

Humphrey's POV:

The doctor told me it would be about two months before I can get out of this bed and into a wheelchair. You already know what's going to happen. Lilly and I are going to kiss a lot. I miss the start of school. The annoying girls visit. So, to save you the boredom that I had to endure, here is a generous time skip.

TIME SKIP: 2 Months

The docter strolls into my room pushing a wheelchair and holding a pair of crutches. "You can use these crutches to get around, but I would advise you to stay in the wheelchair as much as possible."

I grab the crutches and pull myself up. I place my legs against the ground and instantly feel my legs collapsing from all of the time I didn't use them. After lots of barely numbed pain, I manage to plop myself in my mobile chair. "Alright then." I say.

The doctor writes me a strong prescription that I need to go pick up at a pharmacy. I take the medicine slip and roll out of the room. I pull out my phone and call Lilly. "Hey baby, I'm out. Yes. Can you come and pick me up? I'll be waiting in the lobby. Thank you. Love you too. See ya." I use my arms to propel the wheelchair in the direction of the hospital lobby. It is quiet, a small, relaxing waterfall stands in the middle of the big room.

I am still in my white hospital gown, my legs wrapped in oversized braces to speed the healing process and prevent further injury, and crutches in my lap. I was informed I would probably have to proceed with physical therapy in a few months to build back my ability to walk, because thankfully I was not paralyzed, or permanently crippled. 'That's going to be fun', I roll my eyes.

I sit in silence, listening to the occasional tapping of the keys on the secretary's keyboard, and wait for my beloved to return. It doesn't take long before I see the Kate's car through the glass window, pulling into a parking spot. Lilly hops out, her hips sway to the sides as she walks with a purpose, to get me out. The sliding glass doors open as she nears them, as if only opening for her.

"Hey baby." she says, and bends over to give me a kiss. The cut above her eyebrow has healed to a thin line, along with all of the cuts I received from the shattered windshield. Other than that, all evidence is gone that states Lilly has been through a car crash. A really terrible one at that. We were both lucky to walk out of that alive. Wait...

"What's on your mind?" Lilly asks me.

I realize that I have been staring off into space. "Oh nothing."

Lilly gives me a sad look then helps me onto my crutches. I swing my way out of the hospital, deeply breathing in the fresh air I have been deprived of for oh so long. Feeling the breeze, coming from something than a loud air condition, and it feels so natural.

I get out of my wheelchair and hobble into the passenger seat, using all of my upperbody strength to lift myself up from the hand hold. I plop into the seat with a feeling of accomplishment, sure that whatever the world throws at me, I can take it.

At the time, I didn't know the world would throw so much...

(AN- cliffhanger! I promise the story will only get better from here on out. Sorry for the short chapter and long wait. I apologize. -SilverWolf1500) 


	13. Chapter 13

Love Without Hope-13

Chapter 13:

He is Back

(AN- this is where things get interesting. Please enjoy this chapter and review. I own my plot.)

Unknown POV:

"How is this possible!" I whisper at a henchmen. Through the scope of my gun I see my target exit the hospital. "He should not be alive right now!"

"Sir," He starts.

"What!" I hiss.

"How many of our people are going to die before you are able to eliminate him? I mean, with all due respect, whenever we rammed them with one of our men in a truck, he died but both of them escape alive." he says, and winces when I glare at him.

I refocus the gun at the target's head, and see him taking a deep breath. "I can kill him right now. It will be so easy."

"Not to disrespect any of your decisions, but it isn't wise to do that." He says timidly.

"You're right, we would be caught." I growl. "It would be a shame to lose you, you are the only smart one in my bunch. The rest are brutes that do exactly what I say." A devilish smile spreads over my face.

"Thank you sir." he says.

I watch as the vehicle pulls out of the parking space and onto the road. "You thought you could hide from me. Ever since Jack recently reported back to me, I know your every move. I'm back, so you better watch your back Humphrey Wolfe."

Adam's POV:

I wake up and survey my surroundings. I am on the couch, Emily and Delilah are getting ready in there room, and Trey is on the other couch, on his phone. Jonathan in the kitchen eating cereal, and Kate walks out of the hallway. She sits on the couch and turns on the tv.

"Humphrey is being released today?" I ask Kate.

She nods, "Lilly has already left to go get him."

"That's good. He has probably been gone long enough to let Delilah recover, but it hasn't been the same without him here." I say.

In the light of the tv, I see a flash of sadness spread over Kate's face, but then it changes back to a tired look. "I think Lilly was affected the most from Humphrey's absence. She hasn't slept right since the wreck."

"She didn't have Humphrey to help her sleep." I say.

"Poor girl, most days she would sleep at the hospital." she says.

"Well," I say to relieve the tension. "that's going to change today." I stand up and walk to Jonathan's room to pick out a shirt for school. As I put on the shirt I reevaluate my life I am in right now. I'm a senior. I'm single. I have a job. I am almost 18, I turn 18 right after Humphrey does. He is about half a month older than me. I find myself some pants and my jacket, then look at my watch. 6:25. "I take it we are all going in the car since Lilly took the truck?" I announce. I hear muttering replies and Delilah steps out of the room, followed by Emily. Both are dressed for school, along with everyone else. "Let's go then. Kate, you want to drive?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure." I grab the keys of the hook and toss them to her. She snags them out of the air and walks out the door, and we all follow.

(AN- short chapter, but it came quickly and it was to tempting to cut the chapter short than wait longer. Please review! SilverWolf1500)


	14. Back Home

Love Without Hope-14

Chapter 14:

Back Home

(AN- open for any suggestions to any of my stories. Doesnt matter if you pm me or just put it in the reviews. Just enjoy)

Lilly's POV:

I look at the time on the clock on the dashboard. I already know it is too late to get to school in time. Anyway, I wanted to spend this whole day with Humphrey. Ever since the day before our first date I never slept with him in bed with me, and I have been really lonely, up to the point of ditching the comfortable bed at home and sleeping in the stiff hospital chair. a breath of relief escapes my chest when I realize, hopefully, that I'll never have to sleep in that stupid plaid chair ever again. I mean, come on... Plaid?

I rev the engine of the truck and pull out of the hospital parking lot. "How are your legs Humphrey?"

"They healed quicker than the doctors expected, actually. I'll be able to walk with the braces in a week, and by a month they should be off altoghether."

"That's great!" I say. About ten minutes into a song comes on. But this song isn't any song. It's my favorite song. Called Stay Awhile by Ryan Star. I look at Humphrey and he smiles. We sing the song together.

"_They tell you what you want to hear, like,_

_ I can make you a star next year, _

_well, if new yorks lights are so bright, _

_how come so many people cry tonight_!"

I pull into Humphrey's driveway and park the truck. I turn off the radio an lean over the cup holders inbetween us so I can give Humphrey a "welcome home kiss".

I get out, go around the truck, and hand Humphrey his crutches as he steps out of the passenger seat. We walk inside, and Humphrey plops down on his favorite spot on the couch. "It's good to be back home." He says.

(I'm so sorry guys. I feel so ashamed I am posting such a cruddy chapter after such a long absence without a chapter. But I NEED YOUR HELP! Now that I have your attention, I'm am highly considering making this a spy/action story. I need to see if you will like that. Vote in the reviews! Better chapter either way.)


	15. Jason

Chapter 15:

Jason

(AN- a resounding yes for making this spy/action story. I was actually originally planning for this story to go this way, ever since chapter two when I created the flashback. Well, here I am ready to continue those plans. A few of your concerns was that you liked the romance. Trust me, the romance is not going anywhere. Prepare for the chapters upcoming to be epic, with a capital S. I just want to give a very special thanks to VPAvaLuna for all of her help with this story. I'm talking a lot of help. Couldn't have made this as good as it is without you. I'm falling to peices guys. A stupid thing called love has clouded my thoughts with pain, and hurts me with its warm looks, but cold grasp.)

Humphrey's POV:

Going to school for the next month was very difficult to get to certain classes, due to a stairway. Eventually in the first week back I worked out a system with the principal allowing me to use the staff elevator to get up and down. But as each week passes I can feel the difference in how good my legs feel, and halfway through the month I ditch the crutches and just walk in the boots. And at the end of the month I feel confident enough to not have the heavy leg braces on, along with the 'ok' from the doctor.

A week after I no longer have anything supporting my legs, I am able to walk normally like before, and I can even run some. Not as much as I used to, because my legs are still weak from lack of use.

"We ran out of pizza rolls!" Adam calls out from the kitchen, in a terrified tone. "And granola bars, and fruit, yogurt, frozen waffles, milk.." He panics.

"I got it!" Kate yells back. "I already made a list, so I'm going to go run some errands. Who is comming with?" Emily and Jonathan agree to go. Adam looks like he wants nothing to do with it, maybe because Emily is going. Delilah says she wants to, then almost immediately Trey says he would go too, leaving me, Lilly, and Adam. As I hear the truck's engine roar to life I turn on the tv. By the time they are gone we are all absorbed into an episode of Walking Dead.

I hear the doorbell ring, and as it takes me slightly longer to get up, I make it halfway before it is ringed again, this time the person tapped it twice, almost in a rush. I swing the door open to see no one other than Uncle Tom. "No time to explain! We need to get to..." Recognition flickers in his eyes when he sees Lilly, but he pauses to a dead standstill as he sees Adam. "What? How is he.."

Adam turns to face the man at the door then jumps up, with a shocked look on his face. "Jason."

"What are you doing in Jasper?" Uncle- I mean Jason says.

"What are you doing in Jasper?" He counters, looking pretty upset.

"Never mind that now." Jason gathers his purpose together. "Follow me. All of you." He steps past me and goes toward the hall. I grab Lilly's hand and help her off the couch. I walk after Jason, and when he sees Adam hesitate, he pushes urgently. "Now!"

Adam starts to follow, and Jason leads us to the master bedroom. Looking at Jason he doesn't strike oneself as being strong. But with no effort at all he lifts up the king sized bed with metal baseboards and flips it against the wall. I study the supposed "uncle Tom" as he reaches for a latch on the flooring that I have never noticed before. He looks like he is in his early thirties, with brown hair and blue eyes, just like when he brought me to Jasper. But this time these deep blue eyes look strikingly familiar. I glance at Adam, and realize why. Those eyes are the same, just in separate bodies.

With a grunt he pulls a small door up, as it creaks and groans from not being used in a while. Jason's rough hands find the rungs of a ladder and climb down, followed by me, Lilly, then Adam.

Turning around after stepping off of the ladder I see Jason push a pass code on a numbered box. With a muffled click the door that was blocking the way slides open. What we see is a wall of knives. Yes, a giant wall full of razor sharp knives, all glinting in the light, our amazed faces reflecting off of the smooth silver blades. One catches my eye, and when Jason says, "Grab one."

I pick it up and unsheath it from its leather. The knife has a smooth wooden hilt with a W engraved into the side of the blade. Jason speaks up as I grab it. "That one was your father's, back when he was in the business." I rub the wood, remembering his smile.

"What business?" I ask.

"I will have to tell you all of this on the way to the facility."

"What facility?!"

"On the way." He says, slightly annoyed. Adam grabs a long one that can collapse, and he practices taking it out and flippig it open as fast as he can, and he doesn't do too bad. But the entire time adam's eyes look glased over in thought and his face set in one look.

Then Lilly reaches for one with an L on the blade."Who's is this one?" She asks, obviously wanting to wield it.

Jason takes a deep breath. "That is an interesting, and hard to explain story. It was your mother's favorite of all the knifes she has thrown. She was something, could hit almost any target with any blade."

"Eve?" She looks surprised.

"No, I'll explain on the way, as with everything else." Jason walks past Lilly and her confused face, shuts the door again, and climbs back out.

I slide my blade back in its sheath and clip it to the side of my jeans. With a little extra effort because of my weak legs I heave myself up the rungs, followed by my beloved, who still is trying to work out everything that Jason said.

I am also trying to work out this situation. Why would we have a wall of knives in a secret basement. And when Jason said Lilly's mom, and wasn't talking about Eve, than who was he talking about.

After we are all out he closes the door and then he softly sets the bed back in its spot. Grabbing his keys out of his pocket he goes to the door. He points to Lilly, "Write a small note to your sister saying you will be back, just going for a few hours."

She grabs a pen and locates a sticky note. "Not just Kate." Adam says. "Four others also."

Jason just nods, then when Lilly finishes he waves us to his car. It is a grey corolla, looking anything but special. He opens the door and climbs in. Adam goes shotgun and me and Lilly take seats in the back.

"Ok. I'll start with-"

"You know our parents died!" Adam blurts out angrily and unexpectedly. "A year after you left." His teeth clench. "And for five years I had to be in the crappiest orphanage in this side of the planet, while you were gone!"

"I know." Jason stares vacantly at the road. "There was nothing I could do."

"You could have made sure I was ok. You know, when you weren't there I had no family." Adam glares. "I had to live with no family for six years."

"Now, Humphrey." He changes the subject. "Your father was a part of this top secret spy organization. We called ourselves the wolves, but only to ourselves. No one was to know about this, not even most personnel in the government. He was the bravest of us all, and he worked for the other side in order to gain information. I was introduced into the team by your mother," he motions to Lilly. "right about the time your father was forced to make this weapon. After knowing the destructive powers, he refused and went into hiding. Two years ago, as you know, he was found and killed by one of their henchmen." I nod, remembering that night vividly. He continues. "I am not your uncle, I was the one willing to get you to the safe haven in Jasper by car, to avoid any public means of transportation."

Then he starts on Lilly. "I know this is a lot to put on you right now, but you have to listen to me and believe me." When she nods her head uncertainty, he continues. "Winston and Eve are not your real parents." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out his wallet, while steering with his free hand. With one hand he pulls out a picture and reaches back to give her the picture. She takes it and stares into it. I look down at it and see a good looking young man with snow white hair. And a beautiful young woman with dark red hair and, I lean closer, purple eyes. Lilly doesn't take her eyes off of the picture. Jason continues, "They went missing 15 years ago on a mission, when you were two. They specifically instructed that I anything would happen to them that you would be adopted into the Winslow family. Lilly, now that you will be a part of this buisness, you have the right to know that you aren't a Winslow. You are Lilly Lovell."

Lilly's POV:

I stare down at the picture. The news is not hard to believe, and almost impossible to deny. I look at my real dad's hair and see the same color as mine. I look into my real mom's eyes and see my purple eyes. The eyes that I thought no one else in the world owned. A tear slides from my eyes and I grab Humphrey's hand and ask Jason the question I've been dreading. "Are they alive?"

Jason creases his brow, "We are not sure." He says. "There is nothing to prove their wellbeing, but nothing that tells us that they are dead." He turns down a small local road that leads to an abandoned building, then parks the car behind it and steps out. After we all get out he says, "We are here."

"Where?" I say, when I look at a broken sign that its faded paint says Porky's fried chicken and Chinese. This place makes no sense.

(AN- Woah! Little twist in the plot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.)


	16. The GRΣΣΚ Project

Lwh16

Chapter 16:

The GRΣΣΚ Project

(AN- I scare myself sometimes. In the last chapter I mentioned using the staff elevator due to Humphrey's legs. I have been diagnosed with a little something that hurts like.. Well, a lot, walking, much less climbing stairs. So at my two story school I have been allowed to use the elevator. Scary huh? This came after I wrote the chapter. Enjoy.)

Humphrey's POV:

Jason leads us to a overgrown bush that looks like it needed intense trimming a few years ago. He wiggles his way in it, then he is nowhere to be found. I search the shrubbery and it is as if he disappeared from sight. I think it is something to do with entering this place, so I try to mimic his actions, from the climbing through the bush to crouching in the center of it. At first nothing happens, but as I try to turn around and return to Lilly, I feel the floor just disappear from under me, sending me tumbling in mid air. I fall like this for a solid five seconds, and I wonder how deep this hole is. As I tumble around, my sence of direction is wacked up, so which way is up or down I do not know. What I do know is that something stops my fall hard, but bounces me up a little. The breath gets knocked out of me and I struggle to pick myself up and move. I receive help when two strong hands grab my shoulders and lift me up in one clean motion. "Thanks guys." I say, dazed. My vision clears and I see two girls let go of my arms. "Girls." I correct myself and blush.

They just laugh and walk off together, excitedly chatting about something. I think I overheard the words "fun" and "breaking them". I brush that aside as Jason walks over to me. "Welcome." He says. I look around and I see a giant lobby area. I see people laughing, playing cards. Some scurrying around. I even see some people wet and wrapped in towels.

"To what?" I ask, then hear Lilly's little frightened squeal as she bounces against the net. She walks over to me, eyes open as wide as the width of golf balls, then grabs my arm.

"To The GRΣΣΚ Project."

Lilly's POV:

Adam falls through, with a scream that is slightly less manly than you would think that could come from him. With an ackward tumble he rolls and lands face down on the smooth rock floor, and is rewarded with snickers from many agents around, even a smile from Jason. I can't help but let out a small giggle and I clasp my hands with Humphrey's. He walks around, gathering what's left of his withered dignity.

"Lilly, I want you to meet someone." Jason puts his fingers to his lips and lets out two short, high notes. Then a door opens and a girl, a few inches taller than I, walks in. Her long red hair trails behind her as she walks with grace. The piercing look in her blue green eyes shows others that she isn't one to trifle with. But underneath the looks of confidence I can see an aura of tiredness, along with some self worth issues. I cannot infer from what just by looking.

She slows to a stop at arm length from me, and I stare in disbelief, realizing who this is. I never knew..

"Hello Lilly." Her velvet voice floats to my ears. She is a perfect replica of my true mother, minus the eyes. I can tell she is older, I guess roughly about four years older. Her hand smoothly rises, awaiting for my touch.

"Your my.." I choke on the last word, lifting my left hand and squeezing tighter on Humphrey's hand with my right hand.

"My name is Zelda, and yes. I am your sister." She smiles warmly at me, grabbing my hand, her eyes soaking everything about me in their stare.

I look at Humphrey excitedly. Zelda turns her attention to him also. "You must be Humphrey." Zelda looks at him. "You have been the talk of this place whenever your father passed. I can see you have handled yourself nicely." She says, her eyes flicking back and forth from him to me.

"Thanks." He says.

"So are you two..?" She motions her hands to eachother.

"Yes, we are together." I say, pulling myself closer to him.

"That's nice." She says, sounding slightly less enthusiastic than her stony look already shows lack of. I wonder what her problem is with us, and I hold Humphrey tight.

Jason pats Zelda on the back. "This young woman is the greatest at languages and pretty much anything that has something to do with foreign studies. Even perfects each accent, she can."

"Now," Zelda smiles. "No need to boast." She says to Jason.

"The youngest of all the teachers here. One rank five mission away from becoming an Alpha. Extrordinary peice of meat." He grins.

Zelda mocks looking flattered. "Why thank you, O exalted one. You aren't so bad yourself."

"You only became so good because you started this program at age six." He says. "We started around the same time, I was sixteen." He turns to us. "Normally you have to be older than fifteen to be a part of this, but we had to make an exception with her. Just to, at least, teach her the basics. That little squirt soaked up everything thrown at her, basics and above. You are most likely looking at one of the next Omegas in this place."

Zelda blushes, obviously enjoying the attention. "Thanks. Jason you show around Humphrey and the other." She points to Adam, but doesn't get a good look at his face. Zelda puts her arm around me. "I'll take care of Lilly." She says.

"Alright." Jason grins, and leads the boys elsewhere.

Zelda guides me through many rooms. Passing the shower room with men and women alike scrubbing it up and many rooms with do not disturb signs, until Zelda stops at one door and opens it. I step in after her and glance at the pictures hanging on the wall. What really catches my attention are some Manila folders on top of stacks of papers next on a desk, that also acts as the resting point for a surprisingly normal looking computer. I pay attention to all the details and realize that everything here is what you would find in a normal, small apartment of someone at college. Papers cluttered and coffee machine suggests late night homework and studying. An unfolded blanket plopped over half of the couch, which also has some papers on it that are weighed down by the remote. A small tv in the corner with an array of DVDs stacked next to and on top, ready for a bored hand to turn it on.

"This is my home." Zelda waves her hand around the room. There is only one doorway and it contains a small room with a mirror, sink, and toilet. There is no door for this room.

"There isn't that much privacy here, is there?" I ask.

"Not really, but you learn to get used to it. Normally by the time the entire facility has seen you naked, for pretty much have to forget all feeling of embarrassment. It also helps with certain missions." She smiles, then it vanishes. "That also brings me to why I grabbed you alone. Lots of missions that we go on require, let's say, 'extra involvement'. In those cases you need to get the target to fall in love with you for easy information."

I sit down. "You aren't saying that I would have to cheat on my boyfriend for a mission!"

"All I'm saying is that young couples who go through this together usually do not last." She says with a pained look, as if she has learned this lesson from experience. "Just be cautious."

"I will not do such a thing! Not to Humphrey!" I try not to flip out on my sister. After restraining myself I get up and walk around the room. I walk to the first thing that catches my eye, obviously the computer. I go to turn it on.

Zelda practically flies next to me. "No!" She turns off the screen, but not after I got a look at what it was.

"You were watching _porn_?!" I say, half shock and half amusement at her expense.

"Don't touch my computer!" She says, her cheeks only turning the slightest bit red.

"Wow! I think I should just spread this info arou-" I tried to continue the threat, I really did! But I was cut off when I was the victim of some ninja flying tackle. Papers fly as Zelda sits on top of me. I try not to laugh as she crushes my ribs.

After knowing my sister for a few minutes we already are fighting. This is going to be fun.

"It's not like it matters." She says, trying to make it sound unimportant. I can still tell she is desperate for me to keep my mouth shut. Her eyes tell me the truth, saying 'I have a reputation to keep! I do not want it all the hard work and respect to go away'.

I decide to see how frantic I can get her. "And I suspect you were doing more than just watching." I try to grin.

"It's not my fault I'm stressing over files!" She flusters.

"Where does that come in to play? Masturbating is your stress relief?" I laugh.

"It helps." She glances around the room avoiding my amused stare. "And I don't suppose _you_ have ever done it." She says sarcastically.

"I have Humphrey for that." I say. In one instant I'm on the ground, the next Zelda lifted me up and swiftly pushed me on the couch.

She sits next to me and grabs my hand. "You two had sex?" She looks shocked, but very happy to listen to something personal. I smile, because this is the true teenage side of my sister I feel like I will be able to connect with.

"Twice." I say.

"Well, how was it? How did it feel?"

What kind of question was that? "Surely you would know how it feels?" I ask.

"I don't. I'm a virgin. I mean, yes I have been naked on missions, but never screwed. Just start at the beginning."

I am surprised at this news. A girl with that body, living in a place where she showers with young men. Really?

"Wow, I would have never guessed. Like, beginning that day?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, it started as a day of school when a jerk started touching my boobs and saying really perverted stuff about boning my little ass."

"Were you and Humphrey together at this point?"

"Yes. I kicked the jerk in the balls, and he got really pissed and dragged me off to the flagpole. Then he.. tied me up and started stripping me in front of classmates."

"Oh gosh." Zelda grabs my hand tighter.

"Well, after being naked, Humphrey ran up and beat up the jerk and took me home. There he comforted me, we made out, then had sex for the first time."

"So was that the first time you two were naked with eachother?"

"No, I was giving him a blow job before school, but that's a different story." I blush.

"How did it feel!" She squeals with excitement.

I laugh. "It was great. We didn't use a condom-"

"You didn't use a condom!" She gasps.

"No, but I was lucky not to become pregnant. He just, slid in and all I knew was that I couldn't keep myself away from him as the pleasure grew."

"Lucky Lilly." She smiles.

"Well, maybe you need a taste of sex." I lean in closer, only trusting Zelda with this info because she is my sister, and it's her reputation also. "We almost had a three way."

Zelda's eyes open wide. "How was that?"

"We were walked in on by a friend" I laugh.

"Oh, that must have been embarrassing." Zelda giggles like a girl my age.

"It was." I say.

Zelda's voice goes very quiet, and I have to lean in closer to hear. What she says is followed by her cheeks turning bright red. "Would you do it again."

"Maybe. I'm sure Humphrey would be fine with it." I smile and poke her left boob. "You have a great figure and all." Having sex with Humphrey and my sister doesn't get to me that much. I've only known her for a little while, and besides, I almost had a three way with my adopted sister that I knew forever. I honestly think it will be fun, and I smile to myself.

Zelda's cheeks are still red, and I laugh at her insecurity. "We'll have to make plans." I get up. "Anything else you wanted to tell me or show me?" I ask.

"No. We're done. Find the guys. Wait!" She grabs a pen and paper and scribbles her number. "Call me for the plans." She hands me the small slip of paper.

"I sure will." I slide the paper in my bra and walk out the room. I make my way around, attempting to locate Humphrey.

I see Jason speaking to the boys and I walk up to them.

"That's the basic tour. Keep the knives on you, even during school. We all have thigh straps," he lifts his pant leg and we see a knife holstered on his thigh. "And here are yours." He hands them out. "These are not ment to be seen by anyone, unless absolutely necessary."

I nod and so does Humphrey and I place my hand in my pocket, feeling the leather covering the blade. The touch is surprisingly reassuring.

"I'll dismiss you for now. Every tuesday and thursday a bus will pass the school with its sign reading 'western market community drive'. Of course nobody will ride that route, a subdivision with that name doesn't exist anywhere close to here. Board the bus and show him the knives by lifting you pant leg. He will take you here. You must have the knife to ride. He will not go by how you look, and just let you on in. Then once your time here is done he will drop you off at the school again. Understand?" Jason looks at us with questioning eyes.

We all nod. "What about the others? What do we tell them?" I ask.

"Say you are doing something extracurricular course or something. I'll compose an excuse for you three later. Besides, it's not lying. In some way you are taking courses." He says. "I'll drive you home today, but then it is safer we stick to the bus."

We exit by an elevator taking us most of the way up, then a ladder in a cramped tunnel going up. We climb out of the hole and see that we are inside the dilapidated building. We walk out and pile in Jason's car and he drives us home.

(AN- woo! Spy stuff.)


	17. Lost Lovers Reunion

LWH17

(AN- what story should I focus on to release my next chapter. Somehow it is easier for me to write a certain chapter if people are expecting it or something like that. Tell me in the reviews with your feedback. Thanks. IMPORTANT! IF YOU WANT TO BE CONFUSED THEN SKIP THIS. IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND, THEN READ THIS. The rankings go as followed from lowest to highest; Psi, Chi, Phi, Upsilon, Tau, Sigma, Rho, Pi, Omicron, Xi, Nu, Mu, Lambda, Kappa, Iota, Theta, Eta, Zeta, Epsilon, Delta, Gamma, Beta, Alpha, and the highest rank possible, Omega. It's pretty much the Greek alphabet backwards with the exception of Omega. Prepare for a long chapter)

Chapter 17: Lost Lovers Reunion

Kate's POV:

"Get off the phone and please open this door for me!" I demand angrily at Adam who has the keys. "Some people would rather be inside the house."

Adam glances up from his iPhone. "Sorry. Just got an invite to Alaina's party via text. You probably got one too." He clicks his phone off and jams it into his pocket. He reaches his arm across me and slides the key in the keyhole. With a twist he opens the door.

The door swings wide and reveals a grinning Humphrey on the couch. "You could have just knocked." He says.

"I didn't know you would be home. You didn't go off with Lilly and Emily?" I ask.

"Nah." He says. "Decided against it. Lilly needs her girl time and stuff. Besides, I didn't want to tag along with a bunch of girls at the mall. That is nightmare material."

"Ah." I say, and sit next to him. I pull out my phone and snuggle close to Humphrey. Sure enough on my screen is a text from Alaina.

'Come ovr Sunday. Big party. Starts 1:00'

I type back. 'Sure thing. I will be there'. I turn off my phone after I make sure the message sent, then I rest my head on Humphrey's shoulder.

-"Five more killed last night in a shooting at burbank lane off of highway 72. Police say that the killer ran in and started shooting, then made his escape. No suspects have been taken and we don't know yet if this murder was linked to the other two last month. As of right now we have no leads on the whereabouts of the suspect, and our hearts go out to the families of those who were killed." The news woman taps her papers on her desk. "Join us when we get back, Is the fish market scamming you? And is there a legitimate solution to our rising rodent problem? Tonight at ten."-

"Wow, more dead." I say to Humphrey.

"Yeah." He says, his eyes trained on the screen, as if searching for any clues that just might be hidden.

"What if it was Jack?" I ask him, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Then he is doing a pretty damn good job at hiding." Humphrey glares at a fast food commercial on the tv. "He has been wanted for a year now, and not one person has seen him since. Or at least recognizes him."

"Maybe he died somehow? Fled the country?"

"I wouldn't use those as excuses to let your guard down." Humphrey says.

I nod. "I'll keep that in mind."

Lilly's POV:

I laugh with my friends, at pretty much everything we bring up. I think this trip was counter productive, because we haven't bought anything, just roamed around and giggled. The one person less giggly was Emily, who looked conflicted.

I turn my attention away from the main group and look at Emily. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking of moving out to where Jonathan and them live." She says.

About a month back, right after Humphrey, Adam, and I became a part of the GRΣΣΚ Project, Delilah, Trey, and Jonathan moved to a separate house about three miles west of us. I don't know why Emily didn't initially leave with them, maybe because Adam didn't want to go, but I never asked her about it.

"That's fine. You may be happier away from Adam." I rub her back.

"I know. I called Trey up and they have a room for me." She gives me a hug.

"I'll drive you there after our mall trip, ok?"

"Ok." She walks by a purse stand and browses.

My phone buzzes twice, telling me I have got a text message. I pull it out thinking it was Humphrey. But it was from Alaina and it was this.

'Come ovr Sunday. Big party. Starts 1:00'

The first thing that pops into my head is my sister Selda, and I text back. 'Can I bring a friend?'

I turn my phone off to put it in my pocket, but as I bring my arm down to do so, it buzzes twice. 'Yes'

'Thnx' I type and then flip through my contacts. I see Zelda's name and I select it. I type 'Tomorrow there is going to be a party and I want you to come. I'll swing by the road that leads to the complex. Be at the intersection that we would usually turn to get there by 12:00. K?'

I stuff it in my pocket and await her response.

Zelda's POV:

I wipe the sweat of my forehead as I await my sparing partner to come at me. He launches at me and I counter with a jab to his side and pushing his back down sending him into the mat hard. He spins around and takes my legs out from under me and I land flat on my back. I spin around, unfortunately, right into his arms. He secures a headlock and squeezes. I smile and jump, swinging my legs behind his and planting them. I bend my back foreward until he lifts up off the ground. Then I expertly jump and twist. My head pops out of his arms and my leg wraps around his neck. Criscrossing my legs over his chest and resting on his shoulders I thrust all my weight foreward and flip us, slamming him against the mat. I place him in a ground lock and count out five seconds. Then I hear the all familiar beep and our little match ended.

"Nice job Z." Says one person. "That's why you are a Beta." Says another, and the all around mutter of respect and approval from everyone else. It wasn't that big of a deal, he was just a Theta, six ranks below me.

I pull my hair out of its pony tail and shake my head. My red hair falls down and I walk to the bench to gather my things. I hear someone walk up to my left.

"Hey." Says Skippy. He is an Omnicron that lives here also. Ranked too low that it would be shameful for the both of us if we sparred. He sort of has this so said crush on me I guess. Same age might have something to do with it.

"Hey Skip." I say, stuffing my things into a duffel bag.

"Great job out there." He says.

"Thanks. What are you doing next?" I ask him, trying to be friendly.

"Just hitting the showers before I turn in to Language class." He says. "You wouldn't happen to know who teaches that do you?" He smiles.

"Skippy you have been in the course for a while now, surely you know that I am the teacher." I laugh.

"Yeah I know." He grabs his things and I head off for the showers.

Stuffing my bag in a locker I pull my shirt over my head. I hear Skippy unlock his locker to my left and about fifteen lockers down. I slide off my Martial arts pants and fold them up. I put both my shirt and pants in a cubby on the inside of the locker. I take off my sports bra and slide off my panties and stuff them in my bag. I walk to and past Skip to grab a towel. I wrap it around my chest and, feeling his eyes on my back, I walk into the showers. I throw my towel on a rod and turn the knob. The nozzle first sends a blast of cold water which feels very good on my sweaty skin. The water warms up about the time Skippy walks in with the towel around his waist. Again feeling his eyes on me I grab the soap. My first instinct is to mess with him, and that is exactly what I do. I purposefully let the soap slip out of my hand and against the shower tile. I bend over slowly to pick it up, and try to stifle a laugh when I hear Skip run into a wall. He clears his throat and turns on his shower, and we shower back to back.

It's a 'Coincidence' that we finish at the same time, so we both reach for our towels simultaneously. He grins at my naked chest and I ignore him. I dry my hair then my body, and wrap myself up. I walk to my locker and change into normal clothing. Leaving Skip behind I walk out of the Locker room and to my classroom.

At this time I finally pull out my phone and check it. I see a message from Lilly that was sent about twenty minutes ago. 'Tomorrow there is going to be a party and I want you to come. I'll swing by the road that leads to the complex. Be at the intersection that we would usually turn to get there by 12:00. K?'

I type back. 'Definately. Wouldn't miss it'. I turn the phone off as the first of my students walk in.

Adam's POV:

I pull on my T-shirt and add a little gell to my silver hair, spiking it up in the front. Looking at myself in the mirror I wink. "All set." I walk out of the bathroom and into the den.

"I'm going to pick up Zelda and a present." Lilly calls from her room. "I'll take the car."

I frown to myself. The name Zelda sounds familiar. I know Lilly has a sister with that name, but I really can't shake the feeling of slight recognition. I've never seen Lilly's sister face to face, so it just might be my imagination trying to fit the name with a nameless face in my mind. Maybe I'm just thinking of my favorite childhood game Zelda! Man I miss those days.

"Ok. We will take the truck." I say.

"No duh." Says Kate with her best derp face as she walks past me, putting earrings in her ears.

I laugh aloud. "I enjoy people pointing out everything stupid I say."

"Then you will be called out a lot. Have fun." She smiles big at me.

"Ahh I see what you did there." I say.

Humphrey walks out into the den. "I'll drive!" We both say simultaneously. There is a second where we lock eyes and everything is quiet. Then we blast off, racing to the keys. I vault the couch, but I didn't make it in time. His hand snatches them off the hook before mine collides with the space where the keys were a half a second earlier.

"I'll drive." Humphrey repeats.

I agree with him. "Ha, Joke is on you! You have to hold those keys for an hour."

"Ha, Joke is on you! We are just going to walk. It's like three houses down." Humphrey puts the keys back on the hook.

"Oh, right.." I look over and see a derp face staring at me. Thanks Kate for that one. I laugh and softly punch Kate in the shoulder.

She punched me back, but not as playful as I had. I play it cool and grab the remote and turn on the TV.

After an hour of watching more of the news, (it's pretty much the only thing we watch now. I don't think it counts as being paranoid, but it may be very close to paranoia) I hop up off the couch and to the fridge. I pull out this amazing cheesecake. "My god I can't wait to eat this!" I say.

"The point is it is for the party, so I'm limiting you to one slice." Kate says.

"Dang!"

"Lets go." Humphrey stands up and walks to the door. I follow him and it works out to where Humphrey is following Kate. Her enthusiasm has her walking a few miles per hour faster than us.

Kate hops up the steps and knocks on the door. Alaina opens the door with one quick word. "Improvise." She gives us a pleading look for a second, then greets us. "Hey guys."

I see what she means when I hear her Dad yell from the back. "Who is it?"

"It's Kate, Humphrey, and Adam." She calls back.

"Oh ok." He says.

"Come on in." Alaina waves us in.

"Hey." Her Mom smiles warmly at us. "What are you here for." She says, but it sounds like she already knows the answer, but is just asking the question for verification.

"We were going to spend the afternoon with Alaina, it's her birthday and everything." Kate smiles a smile that usually gets her her way.

"Where is Lilly?" She asks Humphrey.

Humphrey thinks quickly and says. "She is picking up a present. We forgot to do so when we got the cake." He points at my hands where the cake rests.

"Oh ok." She picks up her earrings and puts them in.

The Dad comes to the front from the back. "I hope you don't feel bad that we are leaving for your birthday." He puts his hand on his daughters shoulder.

She puts her hand on top of his. "It's fine. I mean, I'll be nineteen for a whole year. We have time."

"Good." He kisses the top of her head. "I'm glad you understand."

"Bye sweetie." Her mom hugs Alaina. "You guys have fun."

"We will." Alaina says, and walks them out to the car. A few seconds later she walks back in and waves to the car that pulls out of its driveway and drives off. She spins around with a huge grin. "Thanks guys. That worked better than planned."

"No problem." I say.

"You barely did anything. Just stood there with cake." She laughs.

"I think that is the most important job of them all then, 'The Cake Guardian'." I say in my best movie trailer voice, which coaxes out another laugh from Alaina.

"Lets play a small game of spin the bottle before the party gets here." She grabs a bottle and then grabs my hand. I sit next to her and Kate next to me, Humphrey sits across from me.

Alaina spins the bottle with a sharp twist of her wrist with the hand that isn't latched onto mine. The bottle spins, and comes to rest on me. I look at Kate and she looks at me. We share a small kiss, then break away.

'Wow that was weak' was exactly what Alaina's look said. I spin it and it lands on her. "This is how you do it." She says, then jams her lips to mine. My eyes widen, then close as she makes out with me, her hand against my back. She doesn't pull away for a while, her hand gets tangled in my silver hair.

"Um, we don't want to suck Adam's face like that." Kate says as soon as Alaina unlocks our lips.

"Speak for yourself." Says Humphrey. When we all stare at him and not one of us laugh, he throws his hands up. "It was a joke! A bad one apparently."

The doorbell rings and Alaina pulls me up. "The party is starting, ready to have some fun." She says.

"Yeah."

She laces her fingers with mine and leans foreward to open the door, letting in the first of the guests and starting the party.

Lilly's POV:

I roll down my window as I drive through the streets, knowing the turns so well I could do it with my eyes closed. I don't do that of course. That sounds like something they would do at the GRΣΣΚ Project. I wouldn't be surprised if it is an entire course. Where Jason sits in the passanger seat causally reading a book as the car swerves.

I slow to a stop right where Zelda stands. She leans against a sign with faded paint, her red hair slightly blowing in the gentle breeze.

"Hey Lilly." She walks up to and climbs in the car. "Who's party are we going to?"

"Alaina's. She lives on my street. She's turning nineteen."

"Oh, cool." Zelda takes off some sunglasses she was wearing and puts them in her purse. "Lets go."

I press the gas and go on the road. I find a place to turn around and then make way to my neighborhood. After listening to the radio for some time, singing along to most of the songs, we pull into my driveway. I hop out and Zelda and I walk to Alaina's house. "Lets have fun." I say to Zelda, hoping she will loosen up around people she doesn't know them.

"Okay." She smiles at me and I open the door. Humphrey greets me with a large hug and a kiss on the lips, starting my party.

Adam's POV:

She hasn't let go of my hand at all for the past twenty minutes. I'm not complaining at all though. And every chance she has got her mouth was against mine. After a considerable amount of drinks on her part she tugs on my arm. "Lets get out of the crowd." She whispers into my ear.

"Alright." I say. As she pulls me a girl with red hair catches my eye. She looks extremely familiar, but we turn into the hallway before my mind can register anything useful. The door closes and Alaina sits me down on a bed. I look into her eyes and she looks into mine. Without hesitation she lifts her shirt over her head to reveal her lacy bra.

My eyes widen. "Shit, you are for real." I say.

"Yep." She smiles, then pretty much slams her lips to mine, laying me on the bed as one of her hands works on the button of my pants and the other rubbing my chest. Something stops me from trying to pull the clothes off of her. That girl with the red hair..

Zelda's POV:

It is really hard to loosen up around a bunch of drunk teens. All they do is bump into you and are way too loud. My god this guy next to me smells. I'm just going to step to the side.

I walk to the side to a table and look at the drink selection. All I see is the cheep stuff, so I don't bother pouring myself a glass.

"Why did I agree to come here?" I whisper to myself. I hear a girl giggling as two people push through the crowd. The boy being dragged by the girl locks eyes with me for a moment, and I can of shake the feeling I know him.

If he strikes any vague familiarity, than I have met him. I am trained to know faces, so it's not like this is a false alarm.

Wait...

Those blue eyes... That silver hair...

It can't be...

Four Years Ago

"Hey Zelda." Jason runs up to me.

"What's up." I smile at him.

"I need a big favor. Call it a mission."

"Alright. Take me through the briefing." I say.

"There is this boy." He begins, and we start walking around the facility. "He is two years younger than you."

"Okay."

"It's more of an observe mission. His name is Adam. He will be boarding a cruise ship in a week. Just, make sure he gets off safely."

"It's a cruise ship, what's so dangerous about that?" I ask.

"It's not the vacation I'm worried about. It's him. He is suicidal. He may use the fact that he is in the middle of the ocean to kill himself."

"Why? What's his story?" I ask.

"Last year." Jason begins slowly. "His parents were killed in a factory explosion. Ever since then he has been in this, uh, crappy orphanage." He stops walking. "What do you say?"

"Sure, I'll do it." I say.

"Good, because I have already bought tickets for you." He smiles.

"And have our Alphas approved of this 'mission'?" I ask.

"...No. But that makes it more exciting right?" He nudges me.

"Alright. Consider it done."

"Thanks." He starts to walk again. "Extra papers on the matter are on your desk."

I walk to my room and close the door. Sure enough on my desk is a folder with my name on it. I sit down in my chair and read the files. I find out that this is a month cruise going to Europe. There is also a picture. It looks more like a school picture, and less like a picture you would normally see in the files. And the boy inside, he is five four, an inch taller than i, and he has silver hair. I close my folders. At least I got a free cruise to Europe.

A Week Later

With my bag packed full of vacation clothes and accesories, I walk the large ramp that leads to the giant boat. Jason managed to get me a room right next to Adam's room. That is one crafty man, to be able to set up an entire mission without the help of any of the alpha directors.

I walk towards the elevators and, after seeing the mass of lazy people, I take the stairs. I go down three floors and continue down a long hallway until I reach my room. I check my papers again to confirm Adam's room number. I pull out a small sticker like gadget and stick it on the handle of his room door. It blends in perfectly with the handle. I swipe my keycard and walk into my room. I toss my suitcase on the bed and survey the room. A small window on the far wall, a queen sized bed, a coffee maker, and the bathroom. Not bad, I can live here for a month. It's actually a little bit better than the facility I call home.

Well, lets get this day over with. I pull back my covers and climb in, then drift off to sleep.

Five Days Later

"As of right now there has been no signs of a death wish. He has consumed a total of half a million soft serve cones. Overall acting like a normal person, but tonight is when we are in the direct middle of the ocean, so I'll sleep light tonight." I text Jason. I place the alarm connected to the sensor on Adam's door handle and plug in some earphones to it. I fall asleep quickly, but violently wake laer in the night as I hear the alarm blaring in my head. I throw the earphones off and stop the alarm.

I do hear footsteps outside my door, so I throw on a shirt over my tank top and walk up to the door. I wait five seconds and slowly open my door. I see Adam walking through the hall, and I silently follow him barefoot. He rounds a corner and so do I. He goes up the stairs and so do I. He approaches automatic sliding doors, and I time it so I can go through them while they are still open. He walks past the pool and to the very back of the ship. This cruise ship is mainly full of older people, so there is no one awake at the time. Well, hopefully the captain is awake. He goes up to the rail and puts his hands on them. I quietly slip into a beach chair and watch him in the darkness. He slowly starts to lean over, and I throw Jason's instructions to be discreet out the window, or off the ship.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" I ask.

Adam spins around fast and looks at me. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"How long have you been on that rail?" I ask.

"Not long." He says. "I wasn't going to be onthe rail for much longer."

I act suprised. "You weren't going to jump were you?" I gasp.

"No.. No of course not." He says.

"Come." I pat the chair next to mine. "Sit."

He heasatantly walks toward me and sits down. "Who am I for you to be concerned? And who are you to care?" Adam says.

"A boy." I say. "You are a boy with an entire life ahead of you. And I? I am just a girl named Zelda. No more than someone who doesn't want you to jump." I say.

He stares at the stars. "Than you're the only one."

"Not true." I gasp again.

"So true." He says. "I have no one anymore. My parents are dead and my older brother abandoned me! I'm stuck in a shit hole orphanage." He sits up. "Everyone avoids me. My silver hair doesn't help."

I look at his hair and seeing it in person gave a much more magical feel to it. "I think it's handsome."

Adam is silent for the longest time. "Than you're the only one."

"So be it. I'm the only one. I'm the only person in this damned world that knows you are more than a shadow." The more the words come out the less this feels like another mission. This feels real, without script, and something wells up inside me. "Who gives a damn about what the blind people think about your appearance? Or the deaf people how you speak? Who gives a fuck that the idiots among us don't know you. Not me, and neither should you. They have written their own pathway. Don't let their sad lives mess with yours."

Again, Adam is silent for many moments. It feels like hours, but I lay on the chair next to him. I wait, because I know my mission isn't accomplished yet. I know that Adam is now safe from harm's way, but I have my own objectives now.

The gentle ocean breeze calms us both, and the boat rocking soothes our minds. I medidate silently as I await a response from Adam.

"I want to thank you." He says suddenly. "But I don't know how."

"I do." I say. "Promise to me that you are not going to commit suicide."

"I.."

"Promise me that when things get tough you think about me."

"I promise."

"Thank you." I say. After a few more minutes of silence I speak up. "Do you want to grab a coffee and some ice cream?"

"Sounds good." He stands up and extend his hand out to me. I grab it and he pulls me up, and my hand lingers on his hand longer than it took to pull me up. Then I pull away and we walk inside. I grab two bowls and start filling them up with ice cream.

"Regular or decaf?" He asks.

"Regular." I grab two spoons.

"Any sweetener?"

"I want it black." I say. We pretty much only drink our coffee black back at the GRΣΣΚ Project. 'Toughens you up.' Is what our Alpha leader told us.

"Ok." He raises his eyebrows, then dumps lots of creamer and sugar into his cup.

I set down the bowls at a table near the railing outside, and Adam sits across from me. I take a sip of my coffee and sigh, looking at the moonlight reflecting off of the ocean surface.

"What's your story?" He asks me.

"Why do you think I have a backstory?" I ask.

"You talked so passionately to me, it had to have come from somewhere." He takes a bite of his ice cream. "Unless you are a writer."

I laugh. "I'm not a writer. I lost my parents also. When I was three." I look into my coffee. "I have a younger sister, so I'm told. I have never met her. We were split, she was adopted and I was stuck in a home."

This is the first time that I have ever told my actual story on any mission. With a few variations of course. The way I'm approaching this is based on trust. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am trusting him. I have to, or he will not trust me. I can't tell why, but I feel like this Adam is more important than he seems. And if not anywhere else, he is important in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He says. He grabs my hand and we look into eachothers eyes. I can see the stars reflecting in his deep blue eyes. His silver hair out shining the moon.

"It's ok." I whisper. I have been trained to take any emotions and put them aside, or throw them out completely. This may be why it comes out harder than it ever has before. A tear slides down my cheek.

Adam lifts his hand and wipes the tear off with his thumb. A simple act, but it stopped the crying before it started.

After a few awkward seconds Adam starts talking. "My name is Adam, by the way. How old are you?"

"I'm 16." I reply.

"14." He says. "About to be 15 though." He adds quickly.

"Like age matters." I whisper so low that I'm not even sure he heard me. I don't tear my gaze away from his eyes. The life that contrasts against the dead of night.

I forget all about the ice cream and coffee in front of me. I forget about the waves the giant ship makes as it slices throught the black water. I forget about the breeze that flows through my hair. I forget about the moon, the stars, and everything else around me. Except him.

Adam stares back at me, and I get a feeling I am not familiar with, but know exactly what it is. This was never supposed to happen! 'Avoid direct contact' Jason said. But it feels to good to deny. I am scared slightly. This has never happened in any mission. This is never supposed to happen in any mission for anyone ever. But it is happening to me.

"Adam?" I say, my voice barely producing a sound.

"Yes?" He whispers.

I lean in close to him and say the words I have been dreading my entire life as a spy. "I think I may be falling in love."

Adan's breath slows. All I see is him, nothing else in the entire ocean matters right now. All there is right now is him and I. Alone together.

"Maybe I am to." He says as he stares into my eyes. All I want is him. Everything about him is attracting me to him. With a small, sad smile I grab his hands with mine. The warmth of his hands flow into mine, and I feel all warm inside. I place my leg against his and live the moment. As every silent moment passes I feel my love growing.

"Zelda.." He whispers.

"Yes?" I whisper back. Our voices are so soft that it is amazing that we can hear eachother.

"Do you want to lay down with me? Look at the stars?" He asks.

"Yes." I say. "I'd love to."

He smiles and stands up. He pulls out my chair for me and grabs my hand. We walk to the beach chairs and push them together as close as they can possibly go. We lay down on them, he puts his arm around my shoulders and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight." I say. "You can see almost all of them."

"Yeah." He says. "It's so peaceful."

"It is." I whisper. I place a hand on his chest, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of his heartbeat. This is the heartbeat that belongs to my first love. My only love.

The night wears on, the moon sets and the stars start to dissapear. The sun makes its appearance in the horizon, making the water reflect it vibrantly.

"Do you want to get some sleep?" I ask Adam. "We can do the same thing tonight. Maybe have some fun in the pool before that?" I ask, almost plead. I want to spend every second with Adam.

"Sounds great." He says, and looks at me. I look up at him and grab his shirt. I squeeze him tight. Then I pull myself up. I grab Adam's hand and we walk toward our cabins. The stir of the other passengers is becoming more real as time wears on, and we slip into Adam's room.

I sit down on the bed and Adam walks into the bathroom. I wait until be comes out and we just stand around.

"I.. I guess... Do you want me to walk you to your cabin?" He asks sadly.

"No." I reply.

"Oh.." Adam takes a small step backward.

I stand up off the bed. "I want to stay here with you." I step toward him. "Is that ok with you, Adam?" I whisper.

"Yes." He says.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders. "You are doing both of us a favor." I smile.

"I know." He says and puts his hands on my waist. We sit there for a long time, enjoying our embrace.

I cough and let go of him. "We might want to get some sleep, or we will be to tired to get to the pool. Don't want to miss me in my bikini do you?"

"Of course not!" He says.

I smile and watch him climb into bed. I heasatantly walk to the other side of the bed. I pull off my overshirt slowly, slightly scared. I toss it to the side and climb in next to Adam.

He extends his arm and I snuggle into him. He strokes my back as I fall asleep happy.

I wake up later in the day, still attached to Adam. I look at the clock to find out that it is three o'clock. I decide that I can afford to burn a few minutes, so I just stare at Adam's sleeping face. When I decide that he has been sleeping for long enough I run my hand through his silver hair until he wakes up.

With a smile he awakes. He grabs my hand with his and squeezes it. I smile then sit up. With a stretch of my back and limbs I hop out of the bed. I pull Adam out of the bed. "Rise and Shine!" I say. "Get your swim trunks on. It's time to hit the pool."

"Alright." He gets out of bed and goes to his suitcase.

"I'll meet you outside your door." I say, then exit his room and enter mine. I quickly grab my bikini and throw off my clothes. I slide my swimming wear on, and tie the back of the top and grab some sunscreen. I hop out of my room and wait outside Adam's door.

He opens his door and jumps when he sees me. "Wow, that was fast. Where is your room?"

"Right there." I point to the door next to his.

"What are the odds." He says.

I think of Jason. "In our favor." I giggle, then toss him my sunscreen. "Can you rub this in for me?"

He looks up and down the hallway. I see him hesitate and I push him in his room. I close the door behind us. "Better?"

"Yeah." He squeezes some sunscreen in his hands and rubs the cream into my back. When he finishes with my back he hands me the sunscreen.

"What are you doing?" I give it back. "You aren't done yet."

"You want me to rub in your entire body?" Adam asks.

"Yes." I say.

"O..ok." He squirts more sunscreen in his hand and starts with my arms. He finishes and does my stomach. He acts like he is afraid to touch me, like I'll be offended or something.

He moves to my legs and starts with my feet. As he goes up he stops right above my knees. "Why did you stop? I don't want sunburnt thighs." I say.

"You really want me to?" He asks uncomfortably.

"It's fine! I'm ok with it, so you should be too." I say, then guide his hands over my thighs. He rubs the cream in and then closes the bottle. "There, that wasn't that bad, now was it?" I ask.

"No." He says. He sets the bottle down on the bed.

"We only have three weeks left. Please be comfortable with me before its all over." It saddens me to think that after this I may never see Adam again.

"I will." Adam says.

"Prove it." I softly demand.

"How?" He asks.

I am silent for a few moments, thinking about if I really want to do this or not. I decide that I want to. That I need to. "Midnight, when everyone is asleep, we are going skinny dipping in the back hot tub. Unless," I walk closer to him. "you don't want that."

Adam looks conflicted. "If its fine with you." He finally sighs.

I giggle. "It is. Lets go." I grab his hand and pull him out of the room. I pull him behind me as I run through the ship to the pool. "It will be even more fun when we are at a beach" I say. "More space to have fun."

We arrive at the pool and I am surprised how little the amount of people here is. I cannonball in, splashing Adam on the side. "I see how it is." He says, then he walks over to the diving board and steps onto it. With a small bounce he does a front flip and lands in a less than ok fashion in the water, sending a small wave my way. We laugh and splash around together. The few people in the pool soon leave. I don't know if it was from their own accord or from us annoying them, but I don't care. It leaves us more space for us to chase eachother in the water.

An hour passes and I hop out. Adam hope out with me and we both dry off. "Lets go eat some food." I grab his hand and we walk to his room. Once we get there I go to mine and change out of my bathing suit and into a nice looking dress. I put on a little makeup, just a few touch ups. I stick some earrings in and open the door and see Adam waiting outside my door.

"Hello beautiful." He says. I smile and kiss him lightly on the lips. Our first kiss.

"Hey handsome." I breathe, my heart racing.

"Ready to go?" He puts his arm around my waist.

"Yeah. I'm hungry." I smile. We walk up to the nice restaurant and get some delicious food. Afterwards we return back to our cabins.

I grab all my stuff from my room and put it in Adam's. I told him after dinner I'm moving into his room. He accepted it with joy. After I moved in we watch tv, whatever channels are available on the ship. Around eleven o'clock I get up.

"I'm changing into my bathing suit now. You can either see me naked right now or wait an hour." I say, not caring if he sees me without clothes.

He doesn't reply, so I start to strip. I take off my dress and slide off my underwear. Soon I stand in front of Adam fully naked. I don't immediately grab my swimsuit. I sort of stand there, realizing that this is actually happening.

Boy, Adam is one lucky boy.

"You are so georgeous. You know that right?" Adam says. He is red in the face, and I blush slightly.

"Maybe you can show me. Then I will know." I scratch my arm shyly.

He stands up and pulls me towards the mirror in the bathroom. I look at my reflection. "Your reflection should speak for itself." Adam says. "But you might not understand it, so I'll translate."

Adam strokes my cheek with his hand. "You have a beautiful face." His hand slides to my back. "Your skin is perfect. Your physique is one that every girl desires, and that every man wants in their girl. You are.." He looks at my chest. "...blessed in size."

"You really think so?" I rub my boobs with my hands and Adam's face goes red again. I giggle at him, warming up to the feeling and soaking up all of the compliments.

"I know so." He clears his throat. "You are beautiful."

I give him a big hug, and he blushes madly, then hugs me back and starts rubbing my back. I smile and lock my lips with him.

Boy, I'm one lucky girl.

I grab my bikini and put it on. I tie it up in the back then lay in Adam's bed, waiting for midnight. The clock hits 12 and I sit up. I pull Adam off of the bed. "Lets go." I tug at his arm and we quietly slip out of the room.

We are silent all the way to the hot tub, and when we reach it we stand around for a few moments. Then I look around, making sure not one single living soul other than Adam and I are In the vicinity. Then I take off my top and slide off my bottom and hop into the hot tub. The warm water feels so good in the cool air. Adam turns around and slides off his trunks, then dips in. I scoot next to him and grab his hand.

"Are you comfortable with me?" I ask.

"Yes." He says.

"Good." I lean my head on his shoulder and we look at the moon shining bright in front of us. "Adam.."

"Zelda."

"Do you want this as much as I do?" I ask.

"What?"

"Obviously not then."

"What!"

"Sex." I say.

Adam is very silent. For the longest time all I hear is my heartbeat and the bubbling of the hot tub water. "I can't do that to you."

"Do what to me? A favor?" I ask.

"It wouldn't be a favor for you to get pregnant!" He says.

"Who says I'm going to get pregnant?" I ask.

"Mother nature!" He says. "Usually when a woman gets cum inside of them they have a high risk of getting pregnant. And I don't carry condoms on me."

Me neither. "Just don't cum in me." I say.

"We wouldn't be able to stop ourselves. Once we start it will be almost impossible to stop untill it is too late." He says.

I sigh. He is right. "Thanks for thinking about me."

"Your welcome." He says lovingly. "Trust me, if I didn't love you I would have said yes."

I kiss him on the lips. "We will be clean for now. But I promise you, no matter how long it takes untill I find you again, you will be my first."

"We may never see eachother again." He says sadly. "Don't make that promise to me."

"I will see you again, and I know it." I say, but hearing the words out loud doesn't make me believe them like I want to. I wrap my arms around him. "Just let me keep this promise. It will always remind me of you. You don't have to do it, just me."

"Zelda.."

"Adam, be quiet." I say softly. I put my hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "Let it be so."

"Alright." He says, then runs his fingers through my wet hair. I press my lips to his and we make out. The warmth of our chests pressed together is hotter than the hot tub that we are in.

"I love you so much Adam." I say. I start to cry because it is true.

"I love you too." Adam says, and hugs me.

Soon three hours pass and we decide to play it safe and go ahead and get out. He puts on his trunks and I put on my top, and wrap my bottom in a towel, not bothering to put on the bottom half of my bikini. I carry it in one hand and Adam's hand in the other.

We make it back to our room and I dry myself off a little more, and so does Adam. I remove my top and climb into bed.

"You are sleepng naked?" He asks.

I nod. "I want to be as close as possible to you, without clothes in the way." I smile.

"Ok, then I guess I'll make it fair." He slides off his wet trunks, dries off a little more, then climbs into bed with me. I tangle my legs with his and press my chest into his, not carin about the fact that his penis rubs against my leg. I enjoy the feeling, but I hold myself back. I promised Adam to be clean, and I will keep any promise that I make to him.

I fall asleep hard.

Thee Weeks Later

I wake up and look around. Today is the day the ship will dock. I start to cry, and it wakes up Adam. He knows well why I'm crying and puts me in a bear hug. We both cry together, tears falling on our bare skin. I don't let go of him, wishing that I would never have to let go of him.

"I love you Zelda." Adam says, then rubs my back.

"I don't want to go." I say.

"Me neither." He says.

We hear a loud beep and the captain addresses us over the intercom. "Passangers I want to thank you for sailing with us, we will be docking is two hours. I suggest that you pack your bags and make sure you have all of your belongings. Once again I want to thank you for sailing with us. Have a great day."

"Fuck you." I glare at the intercom with tears in my eyes.

"Shhh." Adam strokes my back.

"Please?" I beg with my eyes. "I don't care if I get pregnant."

"No." He says. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." I say. "I don't want you to feel bad."

"But it doesn't matter." Adam says. "Lets spend these last hours together."

And we do. We sit there in eachothers arms for two hours, talking, kissing, and crying. At last we hear that she ship has docked, and I press my lips to Adam's. we get out of bed and somberly put some clothes on. I grab his hand as we walk out the door, but I don't look at him. We walk the bridge leading us off the boat and follow the crowd to the exit. We get there and there is a car honking for Adam. I look him in the eyes and I whisper. "Don't forget me."

"Never." He says. I give him a small kiss on the lips, and watch him go. He looks at me the entire time the car drives off.

I sit on the curb hugging my knees. I have to put my emotions to the side, at least until I'm alone in my room at the GRΣΣΚ facility. Then I can cry.

Jason pulls in and opens the door for me. "How did it go? I never heard from you since you said that you were in the middle of the ocean.

"Adam is fine. He is alive and well." I say, emotions drained from my face.

"That's good. Hop in, we have some explaining to do." He steps on the gas pedal.

Current Time

"Zelda? Zelda are you ok?"

I open my eyes to see Lilly and Humphrey standing over me with concerned faces. I am laying on my back.

"Are you ok?" Lilly asks again. I look at her, but there is only one thing on my mind.

Adam.

I push myself off of the floor. "Please move." I tell them, pushing them to the side. Then I weave through the crowd and approach the door where some girl dragged Adam in. I put my hand on the doorknob and breathe in. I don't know how far those two may have gotten. For all I know they could be having sex right now. I don't even know if it is him.

No, that last part isn't true. I know it is him. But I'm scared to open the door. To know that it really is him. What if I'm nothing more than a memory to him, much worse, what if he has totally forgotten about me. I don't want to open this door.

I open the door. "Adam..."

Adam's POV:

Alaina has noticed that I didn't remove her bra for her, so she does it herself. After seeing no satisfaction in my eyes she stops and frowns. "What's wrong?" She says.

"I don't know. But I know I can't be doing this right now."

"It's fine. My parents won't find out." She reaches for the button of my pants again.

"I'm not worried about your parents!" I say and grab her wrist, guiding it away from my crotch. What am I worried about? I don't know, but something is telling me to stop, and it is telling me loudly.

I stand up from the bed. "I can't do this." Just then I hear the door knob turn. I slowly spin around as I hear my name. Then it hits me. The girl with the red hair.

My red haired girl.

"Zelda." I say before I even see her. Four years ago she whispered my name to me like that. This can't be true. This isn't reality, is it?

"Is it really you Adam?" She says as I look into her eyes. "Have I truly found you."

I take a step toward her. "Yes. Yes you have."

We run for the few feet inbetween us and collide in a hug. "It's been so long." Zelda whispers, and I hear her start to cry.

"Zelda don't cry." I run my hand through her red hair. "I'm here."

"I'm so happy Adam. Four years and you still know who I am." She sniffs.

"And I love you the same." I say. She leans back and looks into my eyes.

"I never broke that promise Adam. You will be my first." She says.

"Why did you even make that promise to me?" I ask.

"Because I loved you. Because I knew I would always love you." She kisses my lips.

"Umm, who is this?" Alaina says.

"This is Zelda." I say. Zelda and I are both too happy to care about what almost happened between me and the topless Alaina that sits on the bed and watches us.

Zelda grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room. We walk through the house on our way outside. "What's going on?" Demands a confused Lilly as we brush past her, completely ignoring her.

We open the door and go outside. The sun has set and the stars are peeking out in the sky. Zelda laces her fingers with mine, and puts her head on my shoulder. We walk down the road, not caring where our feet take us.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" She asks me with a smile.

Kate's POV:

I take a bite out of cake and look around. I haven't seen Alaina for a while. Just then my phone buzzes, and when I check it I see Alaina's number.

I open the text. "Please come to my room." I turn off my phone and walk towards her room. I open the door. "What is it? And where is your shirt?" I say.

Alaina wipes a tear from her eyes. "Is there something wrong with me?" She asks.

"No! Why would you ask that?" I ask, and I sit next to her on the bed.

"First Humphrey says no to me for Lilly, then I start getting naked for Adam and he leaves for this girl named Zelda." She spits out the name like it tastes bad.

Zelda is the girl that Lilly has been hanging out with lately. What caused Adam to go with her?

I give Alaina a hug. "It's not about you. You have just had a string of bad luck, that's all."

"You really think so?" She asks.

"I know so. Just, don't take it personally. It's not about you, it's about the other girl."

"Alright." She sniffs and wipes her tears.

"Here." I pick up her shirt. "Put it on." I toss it at her. "You have a party to host."

"Thanks." She puts the shirt on and dries her eyes. "The party isn't dead yet."

"Exactly." I say.

(AN- Did this make up for my long absence? I'm sorry if it was too long. Should I make a lemon for Adam and Zelda, or just imply it and leave it be. Either way I will be fine with. Thanks for still reading this story, even after it has been so long since I posted a chapter. It really means a lot to me. I just love seeing an email that says so and so left a review on one of your stories, or pm'd you, or favorited and followe your story. the fact that i get concerned pm's asking where im at makes me feel wanted for a change. Thank you all for this woderful experience, because without you guys i would be writin to myself, and i would get real bored. Thanks again. This has been SilverWolf1500. Link Lovell signing out.)


End file.
